L'Amour Plus Fort Que La Haine
by AmandaDream
Summary: Alison est la fille du général des garde de Paris. Il déteste les gitans et est strict avec sa fille. Celle-ci rêve de liberté et se déguise en bohémien pour échapper a la pression de son père, jusqu'au jour ou tout dérape. Elle fait alors la rencontre de Clopin et là sa vie va changer, mais que ce passera-t-il si son père l'apprend ?
1. Prologue

Bonjour à vous ! Voilà, je suis une grande fan de Disney et j'ai toujours voulu écrire sur ce sujet, j'ai écrit plusieurs fanfiction quand j'étais plus jeune. J'ai décidé d'en posté une, ma première en faite. Bien sûr, je l'ai écrit il y a longtemps alors j'ai dut la revisiter pour les fautes et les moments un peu trop enfantin mais je n'ai pas voulu changer l'histoire donc excuser moi si c'est un peu trop gnangnan...

Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dis, alors bonne lecture !

* * *

Prologue

A cette heure matinale, tout est calme dans la capitale. Le soleil venait àpeine de se lever sur la belle citéde Paris. Alors que quelques citoyens courageux installaient leur chariote pour le marché, d'autres venait d'ouvrir leurs yeux encore remplis de sommeil. Le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant et annonçait une belle journée.

Le marchéétait déjàpresque installélorsqu'une foule de population se bousculait pour observer les produits des commerçants. Aux pieds des tours de Notre Dame, Clopin, un jeune personnage haut en couleurs, présentait un spectacle de marionnette pour les jeunes enfants. Cet homme était un bohémien très connu dans la ville et il était adorédes enfants contrairement aux parents. Les hommes comme lui étaient constamment présent et faisaient partie de la population pourtant ils n'étaient pas appréciépar les autres. Les gitans sont surveillés en permanence par la Garde Royale et en particulier par le Colonel Alexius, l'homme àla tête de la Garde et le plus redoutépar le peuple.

Il ne l'avoue pas mais il éprouve une haine sans limite envers les gitans de Paris et est prêt àn'importe quoi pour les arrêter. Il est très réservéet discret sur son passémais son regard rempli de noirceur peut laisser deviner qu'il n'a pas étéjoyeux.

Aux cotés de cet homme plutôt sombre nous pouvons trouver le capitaine de la Garde, Phoebus. Ce chevalier brave et fort avait vaincu, avec l'aide de Quasimodo, le sonneur de cloches, l'affreux juge Frollo et avait épouséla belle gitane Esméralda. Tous les deux vivaient heureux avec leur fils Zéphyr.

Les cloches annonçaient huit heures du matin. Quasimodo était toujours àl'heure. Il se balançait aux cordes qui faisaient retentir le beau tintement des cloches dans tout Paris. Quasimodo n'était sans doute pas le plus beau mais depuis la mort de Frollo et la rencontre de Madeleine, il était très heureux.

Tout semblait ce passer àmerveille mais cela allait vite changer. En effet, la ville calme et paisible allait avoir de l'animation et une jeune femme allait changer beaucoup de choses dans la société. La haine d'un homme ne peut faire le bonheur de ses proches…

* * *

Voilà le petit prologue pour bien mettre les choses en place. Donnez-moi vos avis ^^


	2. Une rencontre imprévue

**Coucou chers lecteurs ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 1, en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Je rappelle que je ne possède que mon OC et son père, et que j'ai écrit cette histoire quand j'étais beaucoup plus jeune alors excusez-moi si c'est un peu gnangnan... **

**Je voudrais remercier Fan de Basil de Baker Street et SkyAngel1997 pour me suivre. **

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**SkyAngel1997 : En effet je me souviens, je suis contente que tu me suive de nouveau, ça me touche ! Oui en effet, je l'avais déjà posté, mais j'ai décidé de la revisiter pour qu'elle soit moins enfantine, moins innocente, tu vois ? Clopin est un personnage très peu vu dans le dessin animé et qui n'a pas de réelle importance mais il a su touché le public qui apparemment l'aime beaucoup. J'espère alors que mon histoire te plaira. Alison a en effet des relations compliquées avec son père et elle n'arrive pas vraiment a s'expliquer pourquoi, mais elle le découvrira bientôt. **

**Ps : Il n'y a pas Frollo parce que je ne l'ai jamais vraiment apprécié ^^ . Merci en tout les cas pour ta review et à bientôt !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

_**Rencontre imprévue**_

* * *

Le marché était plein à craquer ce matin, et comme chaque matin l'animation était présente. Jongleurs, musiciens, danseurs et plein d'autres déambulaient dans les rues. Esméralda, la belle gitane, dansait dans un coin a la sortie du marché pour récolter quelques pièces. A ses cotés, son fils, Zéphyr et Djali, la petite chèvre, battaient le rythme. Son mari, Phoebus, perché sur son cheval, Achille, ne pouvait s'empêcher de détourner son regard de la foule pour l'admirer.

A la fin de sa danse, Zéphyr demanda à sa mère s'il pouvait aller se promener dans le marché, elle accepta a condition qu'il ne s'éloigne pas trop et que Djali l'accompagne. Tout heureux le garçon s'en alla dans les allées du marché en trottinant. Il jouait avec une balle et regardait attentivement les étalages du marché, quand Djali lui prit sa petite balle et lui fit comprendre qu'elle voulait jouer. La chèvre se mit à courir et Zéphyr partit à sa poursuite pour récupérer son jouet. Alors que le garçon courait dans les allées, il se cogna dans des jambes qui venaient d'apparaitre sur son chemin. Le choc violent, le renversa et Zéphyr tomba lourdement à terre. Le garçon, se remettant de sa chute, se frotta la tête et ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir son obstacle. Il vit d'abord des bottes en cuir noir, puis il leva la tête et aperçut un doux regard se poser sur lui. Le visage de l'inconnu était caché par un foulard et par un chapeau, on ne voyait que de beaux yeux bleus. L'homme se mît accroupit devant l'enfant pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Tout va bien mon garçon ? Demanda-t-il

Zéphyr avait trouvé la voix de l'inconnu étrangement aiguë. Il observa plus attentivement le curieux personnage et vit de longue mèche de cheveux bruns tomber sur ses épaules. Plus de doute, c'était une jeune femme.

\- Euh, oui excusez-moi... Je ne regardais pas ou j'allais...

\- Ça ne fait rien ! Répondit la jeune femme. Sous son foulard, il lui sembla qu'elle lui souriait.

Zéphyr regarda l'inconnue s'en aller. Djali le ramena a la réalité, il regarda la chèvre, haussa les épaule et repartit de bon cœur jouer avec son amie.

Esméralda venait d'achever son spectacle de danse, elle rejoignit, alors, son mari et son fils. Zéphyr était heureux mais les événements précédent le perturbait, il ne cessait de se demander s'il devait faire part de cette étrange rencontre a ses parents. Il se remémora les consigne de sa mère qui lui avait interdit de courir dans les rues et s'il parlait de ce personnage a son père, celui-ci n'hésiterais pas a se lancer a sa poursuite. Son père était très protecteur un peu trop du point de vu du jeune garçon. Il préféra garder le silence.

La petite famille savourait leur instant de tranquillité pour se promener le long des allées. Zéphyr remarqua que Clopin s'était installé sur la place de Notre-Dame pour donner un spectacle de marionnettes. Le garçon aimait Clopin, il le faisait beaucoup rire et il ne voulait manquer aucune de ses représentations. Il supplia ses parents pour regarder les marionnettes et ils acceptèrent. Alors que les enfants riaient aux éclats devant les clowneries de Clopin, un homme se mit à hurler : « A la garde ! ». Toute la population était effrayée. Phoebus se précipita vers les cris mais il était déjà trop tard, il n'eut le temps que d'apercevoir un silhouette mince vêtue d'une cape volant au vent. Phoebus alla voir son général pour recevoir ses ordres, celui-ci ordonna de faire rentrer les civils et de fouiller la ville. Le capitaine sauta sur le dos d'Achille, il s'arrêta devant sa femme et son fils.

« - Allez vous mettre à l'abri, je reviens vite. »

Esméralda pris son enfant dans les bras et rentra. Toute la populace en fit de même. Il ne restait plus personnes dans les rues mis à part des soldats qui fouillaient les moindres recoins.

Clopin, lui aussi, rentra en trainant des pieds. Pour lui s'était une journée sans bénéfice. Frustré et perdu dans ses pensées, il frappa dans un caillou qui trainait là. En face, l'étrange individu essayait de fuir aux soldats qui se trouvaient à ses trousses. Tout deux regardant ailleurs, la collision était inévitable. Ils se percutèrent et tombèrent à terre sous la force du choc. Clopin se redressa en se massant le crâne, essayant de reprendre ses esprits, il allait réprimander son interlocuteur quand il vit à qui il avait à faire. Lors de sa chute, le curieux personnage avait perdu son foulard ainsi que sa cape dévoilant enfin sa véritable identité. Clopin n'en revenait pas, c'était une jeune femme que l'ont poursuivait.

«- Ca alors ! Que ce passe-t-il ? C'est vous qu'il cherche ? demanda Clopin pour brisé la glace alors qu'il connaissait pertinemment la réponse.

\- Je vous en supplie ! Je n'ai rien fait, ils vont me rattraper ! Il faut que je me sauve ! Déclara la jeune femme paniquée. »

Alors qu'elle ramassait ses affaires éparpillées au sol, Clopin eut un élan de sympathie pour cette inconnue. Il voulait l'aider. Il lui prit la main gentiment. Surprise la jeune femme le regarda dans les yeux, elle avait vraiment l'air effrayée.

« - Suivez moi, je vais vous emmener dans un endroit sûr.

\- Mais où ?

\- A Notre-Dame. »

Ils se mirent à courir main dans la main pour échapper à la garde. Une fois dans la cathédrale, ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux et s'adossèrent dessus pour reprendre leur souffle. Clopin observa la jeune femme a ses cotés, elle avait un léger sourire amuser.

«- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Oh ! Je crois que je n'ai jamais couru si vite de ma vie ! »

Elle se redressa et se plaça devant Clopin pour le regarder dans les yeux.

«- Merci, merci infiniment !

\- Oh… Ce… ce n'est rien ! Venez vous reposer, je connais un endroit où nous seront en sécurité. »

Clopin l'emmena en haut de la cathédrale, tout en haut de la tour. Il frappa à la porte et Madeleine ouvrit. Clopin lui demanda s'il pouvait rester un moment et elle accepta avec plaisir.

Quasimodo venait d'arriver et était impatient de savoir ce qui amenait Clopin ici. Celui-ci s'assura que la jeune femme était bien installée et commença à résumer la situation et incita la jeune femme à en dire plus à son sujet.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est un chapitre assez court je trouve mais j'espère qu'il vous aura plus tout de même !**


	3. Les présentations

**Bonjour, bonsoir ! Cela faisait une éternité et je suis vraiment navré ! J'ai du m'absenter pour raisons personnelles... mais me revoilà ! Je vous poste le chapitre 2 immédiatement ! Bisous !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_

_**Les présentations**_

* * *

**_L_**a jeune inconnue s'était assise dans un coin de la demeure de Quasimodo. Elle avait été recouverte d'une couverture par Madeleine qui avait compris que la jeune femme avait subit un choc récemment. Clopin s'était installé a ses coté, proche, et veillait sur elle d'un regard protecteur. Quasimodo et Madeleine étaient restés à l' écart mais, curieux, ne quittait pas leur invitée des yeux.

Pour briser le silence qui s'était installé et pour apaiser son malaise, la jeune femme décida de commencer la conversation afin de se présenter.

« - Je suppose que vous devez avoir plein de question à mon sujet. Je m'appelle Alison et vous, vous-êtes ?

\- Je m'appelle Clopin, voici Quasimodo et Madeleine. Présenta le roi des gitans.

\- Je voudrais tous vous remercier, vous m'avez sauvés la mise aujourd'hui. Je dis cela car je… hésita-t-elle en regardant Clopin. Je suis la fille du général Alexius…

\- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent-ils »

Tout le monde semblait surpris par cette révélation, comme ce l'était imaginé Alison. C'est souvent la réaction qu'avaient les gens quand elle leur apprenait.

« - Mais tout cela est absurde ! C'est bien votre père qui vous poursuivait ? demanda Clopin. Pourquoi vous déguisiez-vous en bohémien ? Vous voulez votre mort ?

\- Laissez-moi vous expliquer, répondit-elle calmement. »

Elle regarda tour à tour ses interlocuteurs. Ils avaient l'air d'être intéressés par son récit. Elle n'osait pas trop poser le regard sur Quasimodo, son visage la mettait mal à l'aise, quand à Madeleine, elle avait l'air gentille. Quand son regard se posa sur Clopin, elle remarqua que celui-ci la regardait aussi. Elle était touchée par l'intérêt que portait cet homme à son égard. Elle ne le connaissait que depuis quelques minutes mais il lui avait sauvé la vie et s'inquiétait pour elle. Clopin observait Alison de la tête au pied, regardant chaque détails, il n'en perdait pas une miette. Il avait l'étrange sensation de connaitre cette femme, de l'avoir déjà rencontré auparavant mais il n'arrivait pas à ce souvenir. Il sentait néanmoins un lien qui le liait à elle. Il ne voulait pas la laisser seule et sans défense. Quand il se rendit compte de cette pensée, il se demanda se qu'il lui arrivait, il la connaissait à peine, pourquoi était-il si attaché a elle ?

« - La vie avec mon père n'est pas la plus simple. Il aime son travail, mais il ne pense plus qu'a ça. Il aime me dicter ma conduite, je reste enfermé a longueur de journée, il me donne des ordres, je n'ai aucune liberté ! »

Elle marqua une pause pour réfléchir à la suite de son récit et regarder la réaction de son public. Quasimodo était compatissant, il connaissait bien cela.

« - J'en ai eu assez de vivre ainsi, alors un jour, j'ai décidé de me déguiser en bohémien. Vous avez l'air tellement libre que je ne pouvais m'imaginer une autre solution. Vous me faites tellement envie. La première fois tout c'est bien passé, alors j'ai continué. Jusqu'à ce que mon père me remarque. Il n'aime pas les gitans.

\- Mais que c'est-il réellement passé aujourd'hui ? demanda Madeleine.

\- C'est simple… Je me baladais au marché, en passant près d'un étale, j'ai fais tomber un fruit. Mon père avait les yeux sur moi, il en a profiter pour m'accuser de vol. Après, vous connaissez la suite… C'est peut-être absurde, mais c'est comme ça que mon père traite les bohémiens…

\- Je comprends mieux. Déclara Clopin dans ses pensées »

Alison, contente d'avoir quelqu'un compatissant a son malheur, regarda Clopin dans les yeux en lui souriant. Clopin se mit à rougir, il était très intimidé par cette femme. Madeleine et Quasimodo se regardèrent avec un léger sourire, il était évident qu'il se passait quelque chose entre ses deux là. Pour cesser le malaise, Madeleine annonça :

« - Les soldats sont partis et il se fait tard. Votre père va surement s'inquiéter et je n'aimerais pas qu'il vous arrive d'autres malheurs.

\- Vous avez raison ! s'exclama Alison en se levant. Je vous remercie pour votre gentillesse. Vous m'avez littéralement sauvez la vie !

\- Nous n'y sommes pour rien. Déclara Quasimodo en regardant Clopin. »

La jeune femme redonna la couverture à Madeleine et les remercia encore pour leur hospitalité. Elle se dirigeait dans les escaliers quand Clopin la rattrapa.

« - Attendez ! L'interpella-t-il. »

Alison se retourna et fut surprise de le voir. Mais elle ne fut pas déçue pour autant. Elle lui adressa un sourire.

« - Oui ?

\- Je vais vous raccompagner, si vous me le permettez.

\- Avec plaisir, merci. »

Clopin se mit à rougir de plus belle. Il ne savait pas se qu'il lui arrivait. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Alison, il rougissait sans cesse à chaque fois que la jeune femme posait ses yeux bleu émeraudes sur lui. Plus il descendait les escaliers, plus il ressentait une drôle de sensation dans son ventre qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer.

Arriver a l'entré de Notre-Dame, Clopin et Alison restèrent un moment sur le pas de la porte. Ils admiraient le couché de soleil qui tombait lentement sur la ville de Paris. Le paysage était magnifique. Alison se retourna alors vers Clopin pour le regarder dans les yeux. Elle aimait son regard intense. Clopin était de plus en plus mal à l'aise, il ne savait pas quoi faire ou dire. De son coté Alison, appréciait la compagnie du bohémien et n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'il la retienne de partir. Il se décida enfin et déclara :

« - J'espère que j'aurais l'occasion de vous revoir.

\- Nous nous connaissons à présent, on peut se tutoyer, non ?

\- Oui, vous avez… euh… Tu as raison ! »

Alison était amusé par Clopin, il était visiblement mal à l'aise. Mais elle remarqua aussi qu'il avait l'air légèrement triste. Ce devait être le fait de la quitté. Elle se demandait pourquoi d'ailleurs, ils ne se connaissaient que depuis peu de temps, d'un autre coté, elle non plus n'avait pas envie de partir.

« - Ne te fais pas de soucis, nous nous reverrons. Chuchota-t-elle. Mon père ne me tiendra pas toujours prisonnière de ma chambre ! »

Alison lui offrit un sourire taquin que lui rendit Clopin. Celui-ci se sentait vraiment étrange, de nouvelles sensation se bousculait en lui sans qu'il puisse pour autant mettre un nom dessus. La jeune femme commença à reculer lentement sans le lâcher des yeux. Le bohémien ne voulait pas rompre ce regard si intense.

« -Eh bien, au revoir. Et encore merci, de m'avoir sauvée… déclara-t-elle »

La jeune femme s'éloigna et partit à toute vitesse dans les rues de la cité sans se retourner. Clopin regarda sa silhouette s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il ne la vit plus. Il décida de remonter pour remercier ses amis de l'avoir aider. Quasimodo et Madeleine étaient en train de parler quand ils entendirent Clopin remonter. Madeleine décida de laisser les deux hommes entre eux et s'en alla dans une autre pièce. Clopin alla s'adosser sur un parapet de Notre-Dame et regarda la magnifique vue qui s'offrait à lui. Quasimodo ne mit pas longtemps à le rejoindre.

« - C'est une drôle d'histoire, fit remarquer Quasimodo. »

Clopin se retourna pour regarder son ami qui l'avait rejoint.

« - Oui, c'est vrai. Le destin est joueur, elle est poursuivit par son propre père !

\- En tout les cas, tu as bien fait de la ramener ici.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai fait cependant… murmura Clopin. Je ne l'a connais pas et je lui sauve la vie. C'est assez étrange comme situation. »

Le silence revint. Les deux hommes ne lâchaient pas l'horizon du regard, tout deux plongé dans leurs pensées. Cependant le bossu se sentit obligé de rompre ce silence qui devenait pensant.

« - Elle a l'air d'être sympathique. Je pense que c'est une fille bien.

\- Sûrement, mais je ne l'a connais pas assez pour l'affirmer.

\- Alors apprend à la connaitre ! Proposa Quasi.

\- Pardon ? Demanda Clopin, étonné.

\- Oui, c'est une fille bien et elle a l'air de t'apprécié. Tu devrais la revoir. »

Clopin ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir à la proposition de son ami. C'est vrai qu'il aimerait bien apprendre à la connaitre, mais un détail lui revint.

« - Oui. J'aimerais la revoir mais tu semble oublier son père…

\- Quel est le problème ? Elle a bien réussit à se faire passer pour un bohémien jusqu'à présent.

\- Et elle a bien faillit se faire arrêter par la garde de son père !

\- Mais tu étais là. Répondit simplement Quasimodo. »

Le roi des gitans ne trouva rien à redire, Quasimodo avait réussit à avoir le dernier mot. C'est vrai, c'était lui qui l'avait sauvé et s'ils se revoyaient, il serait toujours là pour l'aider à s'enfuir. Clopin sourit faiblement à Quasimodo comme signe de capitulation, le salua et le remercia avant de reprendre sa route. Se promenant lentement en direction de la Cour Des Miracles, son esprit s'autorisa à vagabonder librement, il ne savait plus quoi penser, il avait besoin de parler. Cependant, il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne assez digne de confiance pour l'écouter et le conseiller, c'était Esméralda. Le bohémien avait besoin qu'elle mette de l'ordre dans sa tête mais surtout dans son cœur.

Une pensée lui effleura alors l'esprit, si jamais Phoebus l'apprenait, il serait contraint de le dire à son supérieur qui n'est autre que le père d'Alison. Ce serait alors horrible pour elle et Clopin n'aurait plus aucune chance de la revoir. Il s'empressa de chasser cette pensé de son esprit, il ne devait pas s'emporter si vite ! Il venait à peine de la rencontrer. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, cette fille le rendait fou ! Il n'en pouvait plus, il avait besoin de vider son sac et au plus vite. Alors, le cœur remplie de nouvelles émotions, le gitan se dirigea vers sa taverne sous un ciel étoilé.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que cela vous aura plus ! A la prochaine !**


	4. Secrets et révélations

**Et j'enchaine avec le troisième chapitre ! Celui-ci est beaucoup plus court mais on en apprend plus sur Alison. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**_

_**Secrets et révélations**_

* * *

**_A_**lison arrivait a quelques pas de sa demeure, elle avait très envie de rentrer chez elle, mais elle remarqua qu'elle portait toujours les habits d'un bohémien. Une jeune femme en pantalon était une chose inconcevable. Elle chercha un endroit discret pour s'habiller en étant sûre de n'être vu de personne. Elle remarqua alors une botte de foin à l'arrière de sa maison et décida de se cacher derrière. N"ayant pas le temps de s'habiller convenablement, elle était déjà très en retard, elle décida d'enfiler sa robe par dessus son pantalon. Après s'être assuré qu'on ne voyait rien d'inhabituel, elle ouvrit la porte et entra chez elle.

Elle espérait que son père ne l'entende pas entrer, mais s'était inutile, il se trouvait déjà derrière la porte. Quand la jeune femme le vit en se retournant, elle sursauta. Son père se tenait debout au milieu du couloir et la regardait d'un air sévère, les bras croisés. Il avait l'air en colère, très en colère et cela n'annonçait rien de bon pour Alison. Elle commençait à avoir peur.

Alexius était un homme plutôt âgé et le poste qu'il occupait n'arrangeait pas son apparence. Il avait des cheveux grisâtres et une légère barbe. Il portait des bottes bien cirés et un uniforme auquel il tenait énormément. Sur ce point il était magnanime. Il était fier, un peu trop au gout de Alison.

Après avoir regardé sa fille, il se décida enfin à lui adresser la parole :

« - Où étais-tu passé ?

\- Je suis désolé père je me promenais dans Paris et je n'ai pas vu l'heure … essaya-t-elle de se défendre.

\- Tu n'as pas d'excuses! Tu étais censée rester avec moi toute la journée ! Que va-t-on penser de nous si tu reste tes journée à lire des romans à deux sous et à rêvasser comme à ton habitude ! N'as-tu donc aucun respect pour ton père ? »

Alison habitait avec son père sans vraiment vivre avec lui. Pour elle, son père l'avait élevé par ce qu'il le fallait, pas parce qu'il l'aimait. Ils ont alors été très distants l'un avec l'autre durant de nombreuse années. Lui ne semble pas s'en préoccuper mais la jeune femme commence à étouffer, elle a besoin de quelque chose de nouveau, elle a besoin de se rebeller et de montrer au monde qu'elle existe. Alors que son père la réprimandait une fois de plus, elle ne put se retenir cette fois. Elle prit une grande inspiration et osa répondre à son père.

« - Comment pouvais-je rester avec vous ?! Vous ne cessiez de courir après des hommes ! Vous avez même ordonnez a tout le monde de partir de la place ! Comment pouvais-je vous suivre ? »

Après tout, c'était une partie de la vérité. Elle avait juste omis de dire qu'elle était partie plus tôt pour se changer en gitan pour se balader où bon lui semblait.

« - Tout cela serait de ma faute alors ?! Tu es une petite impertinente ! Je croyais t'avoir mieux élevée que cela !

\- Si vous m'aviez élevée… marmonna-t-elle

\- Que dis-tu ? Tu dois comprendre que mon métier consiste à faire régner la loi !

\- Mais votre métier a envahi notre vie, je n'existe presque plus ! A quand remonte la dernière fois que nous avons mangée ensemble ?! Vous me parler seulement pour me dicter mes moindres faits et gestes, je ne suis qu'une chose pour vous ! Je ne veux plus vivre ainsi ! Si vous ne comprenez pas que je suis assez grande pour avoir un minimum de liberté, comment puis-je vivre correctement ?

\- Tu n'as qu'à t'en aller si tu ne veux plus vivre avec moi ! Rien ne te retient ! La porte est grande ouverte !

\- Vous ne comprenez rien ! Cria-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. »

Elle regarda son père avec haine avant de monter à l'étage en courant. Elle entra dans sa chambre et claqua la porte derrière elle. Epuisée et énervée, elle se jeta que son lit.

Alexius n'avait pas bougé, il réfléchissait. Jamais encore, sa fille ne lui avait parlé ainsi. Il passa une main sur son front et décida de s'assoir dans le salon. Il en avait peut-être trop dit. Mais sa fille devenait intenable, elle voulait tout voir, tout savoir. Son métier lui avait appris a ce méfier des gitans, et il y en avait partout en ville. Il ne voulait pas la perdre. Il s'en voulait de lui avoir dit de partir, connaissant sa fille, elle en était bien capable. Elle avait raison, il ne se parlait plus, ne se voyait plus. Alexius était peut être dur mais il était tout de même humain, il fut pris de remords. Il devait s'excuser, il le savait, mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

Alison n'avait pas envie de descendre pour revoir son père et elle n'avait même pas faim de toute façon. Elle regarda sa chambre, cherchant quelque chose à faire avant d'aller se coucher. Elle posa soudain le regard sur sa bibliothèque. Elle était pleine, il ne restait pratiquement plus de place. Alison aimait lire, surtout des romans qui parlent d'aventure, de prince et de princesse, de belle histoire d'amour. Elle aimait les histoires qui se finissaient bien, cela l'aidait à oublier sa situation avec son père. Elle n'était pas heureuse alors elle lisait et se mettait dans la peau des personnages. Elle était une grande rêveuse et espérait, un jour, vivre une aventure semblable à celles qu'elle lisait.

Il ne faut pas se méprendre, elle aime son père, mais elle n'a jamais eu de complicité avec lui. Elle sait qu'il fait son rôle de père, assez maladroitement, mais il la protège. Le souci c'est qu'Alison est une rêveuse, elle rêve de tout voir et tout savoir, de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes et de partager avec eux. Mais elle était retenue, en quelque sorte, prisonnière. Du peu de souvenirs qu'elle ait de son enfance, son père n'était pas comme cela. Pour elle, tout a changé le jour de la mort de sa mère. Son père n'a jamais voulu lui parler de sa mort, elle n'a jamais compris pourquoi d'ailleurs. Il ne voulait rien lui dire, même pas parler d'elle, de leur rencontre. Il gardait ça secret pour une raison qui était encore inconnue à Alison.

Soudain, elle pensa aux événements de la journée. Elle repensa à cette course poursuite contre son propre père, puis à Clopin, ce bohémien qui l'avait aidé. Elle pensa qu'aujourd'hui elle avait vécu une drôle d'aventure. Cette rencontre lui avait sauvé la vie, si elle n'avait pas percuté cet homme, elle ne sait pas ce qu'il serait advenue d'elle. C'est étrange comme elle avait fait confiance à Clopin, tout comme il lui avait fait confiance. Il aurait put la dénoncer ou la laisser se débrouillé mais il l'avait aidé à ses risques et périls. Ce qui était plus étrange encore, était la sensation de bonheur qu'elle avait quand elle était avec lui.

Son père vint finalement s'excuser et elle finit la soirée en lisant un livre. Mais au moment de s'endormir, elle se dit qu'elle ne voulait plus vivre ainsi et que dès demain, elle prendrait son destin en main.

Dans les catacombes de Paris, bien en profondeur se trouvait la Cour des Miracles. Clopin s'était installé sur un banc aux côtés de son amie Esmeralda.

« -Que veux-tu me dire ? Demanda la jeune bohémienne.

-Aujourd'hui j'ai rencontré, totalement par hasard, la fille du général Alexius. Elle s'était déguisée en gitan pour échapper à la vigilance de son père mais elle a été accusé de vol et a été poursuivi par son propre père. Je l'ai alors emmené à Notre-Dame pour qu'elle y soit en sécurité. Expliqua-t-il.

-Voilà une histoire assez surprenante mais je ne vois pas très bien en quoi cela me concerne... se demanda-t-elle

-A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop non plus, depuis que je l'ai rencontré, je suis confus, je n'arrive plus a pensé correctement, elle hante mes pensées, mais je viens a peine de la rencontrer ! Je me sens comme léger un instant et celui d'après j'imagine les pires choses que son père pourrait lui faire s'il apprenait ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui… Je ne la connais pas mais j'ai l'impression de l'avoir attendue toute ma vie. J'ai envie de la revoir et... Et… Est-ce que je deviens fou ? »

Clopin avait dit ses phrases assez vite et il marchait, faisant les cent pas devant son amie. Esméralda savait qu'il était tourmenté et qu'a ce moment, il disait tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur sans retenu. La jeune bohémienne avait écouté avec attention mais au fur et à mesure que son ami parlait, elle afficha un sourire de plus en plus grand. A la dernière phrase, elle ne put se retenir de rire. Elle ressue en retour un regard perplexe de Clopin.

« -Viens là… Murmura-t-elle en attirant le jeune homme près d'elle sur le banc.

-Esmé, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

\- J'ai une révélation à te faire… Tu a des sentiments pour cette jeune demoiselle. »

Le roi des gitans ouvrit grand la bouche, étonné par cette tournure des événements puis après avoir réfléchit, tout lui parut évident. Il ferma sa bouche et se mit à rougir. Esméralda, attendrit par ce spectacle, l'attira près d'elle et lui offrit une étreinte.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ! A bientot !**


	5. Prendre son destin en main

Hello tout le monde ! Comment ça va ? Voici le chapitre 4. Je vous préviens, un Disney sans chanson, n'est pas un Disney donc, j'ai inséré une chanson de Amel Bent dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 4

Prendre son destin en main

* * *

Un léger rayon de soleil traversa la chambre d'Alison pour se poser sur ses paupières encore fermées. Elle avait assez mal dormit, elle avait réfléchit tout le nuit. Aujourd'hui était le moment de prendre son destin en main. La jeune femme s'habilla et alla préparer le petit déjeuner, elle avait un avantage car son père n'était pas du matin, il était encore endormi donc c'était le moment idéal pour lui parler.

« -Bonjour père ! Comment a été votre nuit ? demanda-t-elle quand son père franchi la porte

\- Bonjour, bien, bien… répondit-t-il endormi »

Ils s'installèrent tous les deux a table pour déjeuner. Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, comme tous les matins, il n'y avait que le bruit de la vaisselle, mais Alison décida de changer ceci, elle inspira grandement et commença son discours.

« -Père, j'ai besoin de vous parler…

\- Maintenant ? Demanda-t-il irrité

\- Oui, cela ne peut pas attendre, cela ne peut plus.

\- Bien, je t'écoute…

\- Je vais entamer ma vingt-huitième année et, malgré ma majorité avancée, je vis toujours avec vous. Je ne dis pas que cela me dérange ! Mais… Je suis grande à présent, je besoin de liberté, de vivre ma vie. Je sais que vous vous inquiétez pour moi et que vous voulez me protéger, mais j'ai besoin de changer d'air… »

Alexius avait écouté avec attention, laissant son petit déjeuner de coté pour une fois, prêtant attention à sa fille. Elle n'avait pas du tout été irrespectueuse, elle avait dit ce qu'elle voulait tout en restant poli mais assez ferme pour que ses intention soient bien comprise. Son père avait toujours admiré ce tact chez elle, elle le tenait de sa mère.

La jeune femme, ne voyant pas son père réagir, commença a paniqué. Avait-elle dit quelque chose de mal ? Son père n'était pas très ouvert au dialogue avec elle, surtout ces derniers temps, alors allait-il accepté qu'elle lui pose des conditions ? Son père soupira finalement, Alison ne savait pas si c'était un bon ou un mauvais signe.

« - Je devais me douter que ce jour viendrais… »

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil, elle pencha pour le bon signe, mais que voulait-il dire exactement ?

« - Tu ressembles de plus en plus à ta mère… Quand je te regarde, je la vois. Mais tu as aussi le même caractère bien trempé qu'elle. Elle aussi rêvait de liberté… Mais c'est comme ça que je l'ai perdue…

\- Tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'elle, comme ça… C'est étrange, pour moi. Répondit Alison étonnée.

\- Que proposes-tu pour remédier à ce problème ?

\- Eh bien, un peu plus de confiance et un peu moins de garde rapproché ? Proposa-t-elle avec un sourire que son père lui rendit.

\- Accordé, mais tu dois me promettre de faire très attention a toi.

\- Promis. »

Alison se leva, embrassa son père sur la joue, heureuse et alla se préparer pour aller sur la place.

C'était incroyable, son père avait enfin décidé de l'écouter et de lui faire confiance. Alison n'en revenait toujours pas, elle était heureuse, les choses commençaient à se désamorcer. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, elle retrouverait cette complicité qu'ils partageaient autrefois et qui lui manquait énormément.

Le soleil était présent et rendait la balade de la jeune femme encore plus agréable. Elle avait marché en direction de la place, c'est là que les commerce y sont les plus intéressants. Elle avait fait un tour chez le boulanger pour acheter une baguette de pain, elle aimait l'odeur du pain frais. Puis, elle avait regardé les vitrines de la couturière, elle faisait des robes magnifiques mais Alison n'osait pas regarder les prix, beaucoup trop élevés pour elle.

Quand elle passa devant la librairie, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être attirer. Elle entra à l'intérieur du magasin et laissa ses yeux se régaler de ce spectacle, regardant chaque couverture de chaque livre. Sa rêverie fut cependant interrompue par un gémissement. Quand la jeune femme tourna la tête en direction du bruit, elle vit le vendeur en train d'essayer de soulever une caisse de livre, mais le vieil homme n'y parvenait pas. Alison ne réfléchit pas et alla l'aider.

« -Merci jeune demoiselle. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir faire cela encore longtemps…

\- Vous tenez cette librairie seul ?

\- Hélas, oui…

\- Pourquoi ne pas embaucher quelqu'un pour vous aider ?

\- Personnes ne s'intéresse aux livres de nos temps ! Les garçons préfèrent se battre et courir après les jupons, ils sont trop bête pour lire et les femmes sont cloitré chez elle… Expliqua le libraire.

\- Moi, je pourrais vous aidez. Proposa-t-elle

\- Vous ?! S'exclama le vieil homme

\- Bien sûr, j'adore lire, ce lieu est un paradis pour moi, je pourrais venir vous aidez de temps à autres, je refuse de vous laissez seul avec tous ce travail.

\- Eh, bien c'est entendu, mais je ne peux embaucher une femme. Appelons cela un service. Vous pourriez venir une fois par semaine pour m'aider a rangé les bibliothèques ?

\- Avec plaisir ! Merci monsieur. »

Alison contente de se rendre utile dans son lieu préféré, sortit de la boutique, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle venait de passer une heure a rangé les livres par ordre alphabétiques dans les bibliothèques. Pour la remercier, le libraire lui avait donné quelques piastres.

En se dirigeant vers la place pour terminer sa promenade, elle aperçut au loin, un chapiteau. Au pied de l'installation étaient assis plusieurs enfants qui riraient aux éclats, intriguée, la jeune femme se rapprocha. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de revoir le gitan qu'elle avait rencontré la veille, Clopin. Elle resta à l'écart pour ne pas déranger mais ne quittait pas l'homme des yeux, souriant de temps a autre quand il battait sa marionnette à son effigie. Quand le petit spectacle fut fini, elle attendit que tous les enfants partent et que Clopin commence à remballer pour enfin s'approcher.

« - C'était un beau spectacle ! déclara-t-elle »

Clopin qui repliait la toile de sa tente se raidit en entendant la voix de la jeune femme. Il se retourna doucement et quand il vit Alison son cœur rata un battement, il se mit à sourire gentiment.

« - En voilà un surprise ! S'exclama-t-il gaiement. Pas de déguisement aujourd'hui ?

\- Non pas cette fois, avoua-t-elle timidement. J'ai enfin réussit à gagner un peu de liberté en tant qu'Alison.

\- Merveilleuse nouvelle ! »

Clopin resta là, à la regarder sans rien faire. Un silence s'était installé, mais le jeune homme ne s'en préoccupait pas, trop occupé à se perdre dans le regard d'Alison. Celle-ci évita timidement son regard et essaya de rompre le silence.

« - Alors c'est comme ça que tu gagne ta vie ? demanda-t-elle

\- Non, je fais ça pour les gosses, pas pour l'argent. Ca leur fait plaisir et ça m'amuse.

\- Vraiment ? C'est adorable.

\- Hum… »

Clopin se mit à rougir, il lui tourna le dos pour le cacher et continua de ranger ses affaires. Mais au fond de lui, Clopin savait que s'il ne faisait rien, la jeune femme s'en irait et il ne la reverrait peut-être plus. Il devait trouver quelques choses.

« - Je n'ai pas put me promener dans la ville aujourd'hui et comme tu étais en train de te balader, je me demandais si je pouvais me joindre à toi… ? Si cela ne te dérange pas bien sur !

\- Ce serait avec plaisir ! »

Alors les deux jeunes gens marchèrent dans les rues, cotes à cotes, mais un sentiment de gêne était présent. Alison gardait ses distances et n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis qu'il avait commencé à marcher. Elle réfléchissait, elle pensait qu'elle appréciait beaucoup cet homme mais elle savait que ce qu'elle faisait ne plairait pas du tout à son père s'il l'apprenait. Elle avait toujours peur de ses réactions et au fond d'elle-même, elle avait l'impression de le trahir. Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il déteste les bohémiens ? pensa-t-elle.

Clopin sentit que la jeune femme était tendue et soudainement, il retrouva toute sa confiance en lui. Après tout, il était le roi des gitans !

« - Détend toi, je ne vais pas te manger ! Plaisanta-t-il

\- Hein ? Oh, non, bien sûr, je suis désolé… C'est que je pense beaucoup à mon père en ce moment. C'est assez compliqué… avoua-t-elle.

\- Je vois… Mais tu ne devrais pas laisser ton père te rendre si sinistre. Tu devrais t'amuser ! Où cette petite ride va commencer à se voir… expliqua-t-il en montrant le front de la jeune femme.

\- Hey ! »

Le bohémien se mit à rire de bon cœur, ravit d'avoir pu embêter sa nouvelle amie. Soudain, il entendit une musique au loin, une musique qu'il connaissait bien. La jeune femme l'entendit aussi, elle regarda Clopin et l'interrogea du regard.

« - C'est surement Esméralda. Viens, suis-moi ! »

Les deux personnages se mirent à courir en direction de la musique, ils firent la course, Alison ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle n'avait pas joué ainsi depuis longtemps. Arrivé devant le spectacle, Alison vit une belle jeune femme en train de danser. Elle se mit à afficher un grand sourire, elle avait toujours admiré ces spectacle mais son père ne la laissait jamais voir, elle avait enfin l'occasion de s'amuser. Clopin vit que son amie était heureuse, il était fier de le constater.

Esméralda avait raison, il ressentait des sentiments très forts à l'égard de cette jeune femme, mais il ne savait toujours pas si cela était réciproque. Il commença à s'interroger, mais après mure réflexion, il se dit que la voir heureuse était ce qui comptait le plus, même si elle devait l'être avec un autre homme. Il se pencha sur l'épaule d'Alison pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille, ce contacte donna des frissons à la jeune femme.

« - Tu devrais y aller.

\- Quoi ?! Non, non, je ne sais pas danser et ce n'est pas mon spectacle… essaya-t-elle de protester.

\- Je connais Esméralda, elle sera ravie. »

Alison voulut protester de nouveau, mais avant qu'elle puisse ouvrir la bouche, Clopin la poussa sur scène a coté de la gitane. Esméralda ne semblait pas gêner ou vexer. Elle sourit à Alison et alla l'accueillir. La bohémienne les avait vus arriver et elle avait tout de suite compris que c'était la jeune femme dont Clopin lui avait parlé la veille. C'est vrai qu'elle était belle.

Se plaçant à coté d'Alison et lui prenant la main, Esméralda se présenta rapidement et lui dit de venir. La musique se mit alors à retentir de nouveaux

« - Mais je ne sais pas danser !

\- Fait comme moi ! Lui lança-t-elle. »

La bohémienne se mit à exécuter des pas faciles qu'Alison reproduisit avec une facilité déconcertante. Jamais Alison n'aurait jamais cru, qu'elle, une fille de noble, aurait la musique gitane dans la peau. Elle se laissa aller et s'amusa beaucoup. Elle chercha du regard Clopin qui était resté avec le publique. Il l'a regardait avec une grand sourire, il semblait aussi heureux qu'elle.

Une fois la musique achevée, Alison était épuisée, elle n'avait jamais autant bougé mais elle était tellement contente que cela lui importait peu. Elle remercia Esméralda et ce présenta convenablement.

« -Revient quand tu veux, tu danse très bien et je serai ravie de t'avoir comme partenaire !

\- Merci, je me suis beaucoup amusé mais je crois que je vais laisser ça aux professionnels. »

Clopin s'approcha des deux femmes, il salua sa sœur de cœur puis reparti avec Alison pour continuer leur promenade. La jeune femme semblait être moins timide que tout à l'heure. Elle prenait confiance et elle commençait a vraiment apprécier la compagnie de Clopin.

L'après-midi avait déjà bien commencé alors ils allèrent s'assoir au bord d'une fontaine. Clopin avait raconté des histoires de son patrimoine a la jeune fille qui semblait captivé, elle appréciait vraiment ce qu'il racontait.

« - Clopin… ? demanda-t-elle timidement

\- Oui ?

\- Merci pour cette journée.

\- Oh, ce n'est rien.

\- Si, c'est quelque chose ! Insista-t-elle. Depuis la mort de ma mère, mon père me garde en quelques sortes prisonnières de notre maison, je ne le vois jamais et je n'ai pas le droit de sortir. J'avais perdu la joie de vivre et toi, toi tu as su me la redonner.

\- M-Moi ? répondit-il en bégayant.

\- Oui, avec tes histoires, tes danses, tes chants, tes plaisanterie. Je ne me suis jamais autant amusé ! Je voudrais vivre comme toi… Mais a cause de mon père, je ne sais plus où je vais…»

Elle se retourna un peu plus vers le jeune homme pour le regarder dans les yeux et elle laissa son cœur prendre la parole, en chantant.

Ooooh Chanter, chanter pour se dessiner un monde C'est pas si loin le temps ou je m'en allais, Errer, pour sentir les mélodies qui m'inondais d'espoir, Je chantais pour oublier tapis dans l'ombre, Tu me regardes dans les yeux me prends par la main, et me souris enfin, D'un geste tu m'apaises et me réchauffe un peu Je suis bien, mais est-ce vraiment ce que je veux ?

Alison se leva et tendit la main à Clopin pour qu'il la suive. Elle voulait lui montrer comment il l'avait aidé à y voir plus clair, à la guider.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Ou Je vais ? Ce poème, est un Adieu à ce que j'étais. Pourquoi moi ? Je ne sais pas Quel est ce monde où tu m'emmène ? Et je revois, le cours de ma vie Je crains que rien ne sois plus pareil, mais je ne regrette rien ! Non, je ne regrettes rien ... Pleurer, pleurer, mes amis mes illusions, Purifier derrière les murs d'une prison, Dorer, mais garder l'envie, Vivre ma passion qui sépare une fenêtre de ma maison, Sortis de l'ombre, Je te regardes dans les yeux, Et je te sens si fragile dans ton châteaux d'argile, D'un geste tu me nargues, Et disparait un peu ainsi soit-il ... Car c'est vraiment ce que je veux !

Clopin l'avait suivi jusque sur la place, Alison ne laissait plus paraitre sa timidité.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Ou Je vais ? Ce poème, est un adieu à ce que j'étais. Pourquoi moi ? Je ne sais pas Quel est ce monde où tu m'emmène ? Et je revois, le cours de ma vie Je crains que rien ne sois plus pareil, mais je ne regrette rien ! Non, je ne regrette rien

OoOoh, Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Ou Je vais ? Ce poème, est un adieu à ce que j'étais. Pourquoi moi ? Je ne sais pas Quel est ce monde où tu m'emmène ? Et je revois, le cours de ma vie Je crains que rien ne sois plus pareil, mais je ne regrette rien !

Alison se mit à tourbillonner et à danser en laissant parler son cœur. Elle tira Clopin par la main et l'entraina dans sa danse.

Oooh Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je dérive, et ce poème, est un dieu à ce que j'étais. Pourquoi moi ? Je ne sais pas Tout ces délires, ou tu m'emmènes ! Et je revois, le cours de ma vie Je crains que rien ne sois plus pareil, mais je ne regrette rien ! Oooooh Non, Je ne regrette rien ...

Alison s'arrêta enfin, elle se figea a la fin de la chanson, essoufflée et regarda Clopin dans les yeux. Tous les deux avaient un sourire graver sur les lèvres. Grace à cette chanson, la jeune femme avait exprimer ses sentiments, elle venait de montrer a Clopin comment il l'avait libérer de sa routine. Quant à Clopin, il venait d'apprendre qu'il avait rendue Alison heureuse, et peut-être que ses sentiments était réciproques après tout.

La fin de l'après-midi approchait et la jeune femme devait s'en aller. Son père s'inquiéterais et serait capable de venir la chercher si elle ne rentrait pas vite. Elle remercia alors Clopin pour cette journée et le salua avant de reprendre son chemin. Mais, à peine avait-elle fait trois pas que le jeune homme la héla de nouveau.

« - Pourrions-nous renouveler cette promenade ? Demain ? demanda Clopin.

-Avec plaisir. A demain alors. Répondit Alison avec un grand sourire. »

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ca vous a plu ! A la prochaine !


	6. Mauvais tournant

Me revoilà avec un 5ème chapitre, désolé d'avoir été si longue, je suis en Première S et les controle me tombe dessus pratiquement non-stop. C'est dure de trouver un crénau pour écrire... Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 5

Mauvais tournant

* * *

**_T_**rois semmaines passèrent et comme chaques jour, Alison allait se promener sur la place. Tous les jours, à la même heures. Au départ, la jeune femme allait sur la place dans le but de ramener du pain, ou d'emprunter un livre pour ensuite passer le reste de sa journée avec le bohémien, mais au fur et a mesure que le temps passait, Alison quittait sa maison avec pour unique but, passer sa journée à s'amuser avec Clopin.

Avec le temps, la jeune femme avait apris à connaitre Clopin et s'en était beaucoup rapproché, elle tenait beaucoup à lui. Elle faisait tout pour parraitre normale aux yeux de son père, pour ne pas qu'il la soupçonne, mais il était de plus en plus dificile de trouver des histoires a inventer lorsqu'elle rentrait. Malgré ses effort, Alexius n'était pas aveugle, il avait bien remarquer le changement de comportement chez sa fille.

Le général des gardes voyait que sa fille se levait plus tôt chaque matin pour se rendre sur la place de Notre-Dame. Il avait vu qu'elle avait toujours un sourire béat sur ses lèvres, elle était heureuse et souvent plongé dans ses pensées. Son père avait d'abord pensé que c'était parce qu'elle avait retrouver un peu de liberté mais le comportement de sa fille lui fit changer d'avis, il y avait autre chose. Un matin, elle descendit de sa chambre pour préparer le petit déjeuner en fredonnant. Alexius n'eut plus de doute, elle était amoureuse.

Bien sûr, il essaya de la faire parler sans vraiment aborder le sujet directement. Il n'eut aucune réponse. Alors un jour, il décida de passer aux choses sérieuse.

Alison rejoignit la place en vitesse, elle avait hate de revoir Clopin. Quand elle arriva, elle le vit, dos à elle, en train d'arranger ses marrionnettes. Elle se faufilla doucement derrière lui et lui mit les mains sur les yeux.

« - Qui est-ce ? demanda Clopin en plaisantant

\- Devine… répondit Alison

\- Hum… Esméralda ? tenta-t-il un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

\- Non, seconde chance.

\- Ah, je sais ! C'est la boulangère ! Elle vient pour me frapper parce que j'ai fait tomber son pain ! »

Il se releva et se retourna, prêt a se défendre contre la boulangère. Alison était morte de rire, Clopin avait toujours su l'amuser.

« - Eh, non, ce n'est que moi.

\- Comment ça ''que'' toi ? demanda Clopin. Tu veux dire : Ah, voilà la merveilleuse Alison ! »

Le bohémien fit tourner la jeune femme sur elle-même avant de lui demander de le suivre. Aujourd'hui, Clopin avait prévu de montrer un nouveau quartier de Paris à son amie. Les semaines passées avec elle avait était les plus belles de sa vie. Il était rester aux coté de celle qu'il aime et une intime conviction lui disait qu'Alison aussi l'aimait. Il comptait en avoir le cœur net ce soir. Clopin avait prévue une sortie magique pour lui déclarer ses sentiments.

Ils commenèrent tout les deux leur promenades, main dans la main. Après avoir vu plusieur boutiques et batiments, il se mit a pleuvoir. Toute la population s'était mit à l'abris sauf Clopin et Alison. Clopin avait tiré la main de la jeune femme pour l'attirer sous la pluie et tout les deux se mirent a danser et a sauter sous l'eau qui tombait abondemment. Alison ne cessait de rire, elle était heureuse. Elle avait remarquer qu'elle tenait beaucoup à Clopin et se demander si leur amitié ne s'était pas changer pour devenir quelque chose de plus fort.

La pluie enfin céssée, ils reprirent leur route. Clopin mit une couverture de fortune qu'il avait trouver sur la terasse d'un café sur les épaule de la jeune femme pour qu'elle ne prenne pas froid. Le soir approchait à grand pas, c'était le moment pour le roi des gitan de faire sa déclaration. Pour cela il emmena Alison sur un pont au dessus de la Seine, c'était un bon endroit pour admirer le coucher de soleil.

Alors qu'ils commencaient a marcher sur le pont, Alison ne s'arretait plus de chanter et danser. Clopin la fit tourner sur elle-même mais quand la jeune femme se retourna, elle se figea sur place. Devant elle se trouvait son père. Après avoir vu le comportement douteux de sa fille, Alexius avait suivi sa fille pour comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il avait alors tout vu. Les chamailleries avec le bohémien, leur danse sous la pluie, lorsqu'il se baladaient main dans la main… Il avait vu l'amour qui brillait dans leur yeux et ça le rendait fou de rage. Comment sa fille pouvait-elle sortir avec ce gitan ? Comment pouvait-il être ainsi trahit ?

Alison prise de panique devant son père, recula de quelques pas pour se replacer a coté de Clopin et lui serra la main fortement. Elle avait peur, Clopin pouvait le voir et il voulait la rassurer, appaiser son malaise, mais il ne pouvait pas agir devant son père car quoi qu'il ferait ou qu'il dirait, cela finirait mal, pour lui et pour elle. La seule solution qu'il trouva était de caresser la main de son amie avec son pouce.

« -Je t'ai accorder la faveur que tu m'as demander pour te donner plus de liberté et je me retrouve trahis ainsi… Comment as-tu pu ? Demanda Alexius.

-Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! Père, laissez-moi vous expliquer…

-Il n'y a rien a expliquer ! Hurla-t-il. »

Au pied du pont, Esméralda et Phoebus venait d'arriver, ils avaient été alerté par les cris. Clopin resserra son emprise sur la main d'Alison pour la rassurer, mais il savait que cela allait mal se finir.

« -Comment peux-tu trainer avec ce gitan, ce geux ?! Hurla de nouveau Alexius.

-Je suis bien avec lui ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de me juger pour cela ! Il m'a donner la liberté que vous m'aviez pris ! Il sera toujours meilleur que vous ne l'avez jamais été ! rendhérit Alison.

\- Impertinente ! »

Alexius, fou de rage devant l'insolence de sa fille, leva la main, prêt à la giffler. Mais avant que la main ne s'abatte sur la joue de la jeune femme, une main retint le coup. Clopin venait de s'interposer.

« -Vous ne leverez pas la main sur votre fille. Menaça-t-il.

-Tu vas le regretter… »

Le bohémien eut à peine le temps d'encaisser les paroles qu'Alexius l'avait saisit brusquement par le col. La rage se lisait dans ses yeux, la colère l'aveuglait. Le général poussait violemment le gitan sur le bord du pont. Clopin essaya de se défaire de l'emprise d'Alexius mais n'y parvint pas, il regarda alors en dessous de lui, la Seine glacée et agitée. Alison avait compris ce qui allait ce passer, elle connaissait son père et savait qu'il pouvait avoir recours a des solutions radicale. Elle essaya de tirer l'épaule de son père pour empecher un drame. Etant plus faible que lui, elle ne parvint pas a le faire bouger, désespérée, elle se mit a le frapper se toutes ses forces dans le dos, en vain.

« -Non ! Ne faites pas ça ! Cria-t-elle. »

Alexius n'écouta pas sa fille, trop en colère pour faire marche arrière. Il regarda Clopin dans les yeux avant de le pousser par-dessus le bord du pont. Le gitan ne parvint pas à rattraper le bord, il tomba dans le fleuve.

« -Clopin ! Non ! Hurla la jeune femme en se précipitant au bord. »

Esméralda et Phoebus avaient assistés à la scène et en étaient stupéfaits. Il se précipitèrent vers le bord su fleuve pour voir.

L'eau était glacée à cette période et le courant était si fort que Clopin n'arrivait pas à nager, il allait se noyer si personne ne réagissait. Alison chercha du regard quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui lui permettrait de sauver Clopin. Elle remarqua alors au loin, une corde qui servait a amarer les beateaux et les barques. La jeune femme courru jusqu'à cette corde, elle couru aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient, il fallait qu'elle y arrive avant Clopin. Celui-ci, luttait tant bien que mal contre le courant, mais malheureusement, il heurta de plein fouet un rocher. Le choc fut si violent que le gitan ne put retenir un cri de douleur. La roche avait entailler son ventre, sa blessure saignait abondement.

La jeune femme venait d'atteindre la corde, elle appela Clopin et la lui lança. Avec de la chance, Clopin parvint a attrapper la corde, il l'enroula fortement autour de son poignet pour ne pas la perdre, Alison n'avait plus qu'a le ramener au bord mais le courant était tellement fort qu'elle n'y arriva pas. Esméralda courra rejoindre la jeune femme pour l'aider, très vite imitée par son mari et a eux trois, ils attirèrent Clopin sur la rive.

Le bohémien s'éffondra sur le sol, il était éssouflé, il avait bu la tasse plus d'une fois et il souffrait a cause de sa blessure beante. Alison se précipita à ses coté pour vérifier sur lui.

« -Clopin, oh mon dieu, tu es bléssé ! s'exclama-t-elle

-Alison… gémit-il.

-Regardes-toi, tu es completement gelé ! continua-t-elle en lui mettant la couveture qu'elle avait sur ses épaules.»

Le père de la jeune femme avait observé le sauvetage depuis le pont. Il n'en revenait pas que sa fille décide de sauver ce gitan. Il descendit le pont pour aller la rejoindre, la haine bouillonnant en lui. Alison le vit arriver, elle se leva et le regarda droit dans les yeux, elle était trop en colère contre lui pour en avoir peur. Elle ne baissa pas les yeux, elle le fixait en défi.

« - Alors, c'est lui que tu as choisi.

-En effet, et je ne changerais pas d'avis, surtout après ce que vous venez de faire. Répliqua-t-elle.

-Il a eu de la chance… Il n'en aura pas toujours…

-Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Phoebus. »

Alexius ne répondit pas et s'en alla sans adresser un seul regard à sa fille. Celle-ci profita que son père lui tournait le dos pour retourner aux cotés de Clopin. Le jeune homme se sentait de plus en plus mal, il tremblait fortement et claquait des dents. Les yeux mi-clos, il luttait pour rester eveiller et le sang n'avait cesser de couler de sa blessure. L'inconscience le guettait. Alison était inquiète, il fallait le soigner avant qu'il ne soit trop tard mais elle n'avait nulle part ou aller.

« -Clopin, hey, reste avec moi… Je t'en supplie. Il faut le soigner au plus vite ! Déclara Alison.

-Emmenons-le à la Cours des Miracles. Proposa Esméralda.

-Et vite. Ajouta Phoebus. »

Sans tarder, le capitaine des gardes mit le bohémien sur le dos de son cheval Achille et laissa Alison monter derrière lui. Esméralda en tête de file, les menaient au passage secret de la Cour des Miracles, leur maison.

Alison avait Clopin devant elle, sa tête posé sur sa poitrine, elle lui caressait les cheuveux, c'est alors qu'elle remarqua qu'il avait de la fièvre. Il fallait se dépécher, il commencait a sombrer dans l'inconscience.

« -Reste avec moi, j'ai besoin de toi… Je t'aime. Murmura-t-elle a son oreille. »

La jeune femme se posait beaucoup de questions. Arrivera-t-elle a sauver Clopin ? Ou allait-elle vivre a présent ? Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses craintes, pour l'instant, seul Clopin comptait. Elle le prit dans ses bras pour le rechauffer et se mit a chanter une chanson que sa mère lui chantait lorsqu'elle était enfant. C'était le seul souvenir qu'elle avait d'elle.

**_« _****_Paris se r_****_éveil quand les cloches sonnent dans les tours de Notre-Dame _**

**_Le pécheur s'empoissonne, le mitron mitronne sous les tours de Notre-Dame _**

**_Le bourdon é_****_clate en mille tonners, la clochette l_****_égère tinte claire _**

**_Et l'on dit que c'est l'âme de paris qui s'enflamme,_**

**_Quand sonne les cloches de Notre-Dame … »_**

* * *

**_N'hésitez pas à commentez ! xxx_**


	7. Protéger et vivre

_**Chapitre 6**_

_**Protéger et vivre**_

* * *

**_A_**près de longues minutes de marche dans les égouts de la ville, Alison arriva avec ses amis à l'entrée de la Cour Des Miracles. Pendant le trajet, la jeune femme n'avait cessé de s'inquiéter pour Clopin. Celui-ci avait sombré dans l'inconscience, il était gelé et sa fièvre avait augmentée, le seul point réconfortant était que la blessure à l'abdomen avait cessé de saigner.

Esméralda ralentit soudainement le pas, la lumière au bout de tunnel commençait à percer l'obscurité. Alison prit alors une grande inspiration, elle allait enfin voir le repère du peuple qu'elle admirait tant. La lumière l'aveugla au début puis, une fois habitué, elle fut totalement bouche-bée devant la beauté du lieu. Il était coloré, des draps servaient de décorations sur les murs, des tentes et des roulottes étaient installé au fond de la cour, une grandes scène surplombait la place. A part, les nœuds coulant près à servir pour une pendaison, le lieu était accueillant et conviviale.

Alison aurait put rester là à regarder la merveille qui s'offrait a elle, mais un voile noir se plaça devant sa vision, elle eut un vertige puis des images lui apparurent. Elle voyait des lieux flous, des couleurs, elle entendait des rires d'enfant, de la musique gitane puis des cris terrifiants les remplacèrent, elle crut entendre quelqu'un appeler au secours et cette voix lui était familière, tout lui semblait familier. Alison revint à ses esprits quand Esméralda l'interpella, elle était haletante et un peu perdue.

« -Alison, est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda la gitane

-Euh, oui, ne t'en fait pas. Rassura-t-elle.

-La roulotte de Clopin est là-bas, on va devoir traverser la cour, alors ne fait pas attention aux gens qui vont nous interpeller, je leur expliquerai tout plus tard.

-D'accord. »

Ils se remirent en route et comme Esméralda l'avait dit, une foule de personnes vinrent s'attrouper autour du cheval pour regarder leur roi de plus près. Il essayait de le toucher pour vérifier s'il était encore en vie, d'autre criaient des prières pour le guérir, certain pleuraient, ou encore suppliait Alison pour avoir des réponses. Ainsi, leur progression fut ralentit, Achille peinait à avancer, Phoebus dut intervenir pour créer un passage. La jeune femme fut anéantit de voir ainsi le peuple des gitans inquiet pour leur ami.

Au bout de longues minutes qui furent un supplice pour la jeune femme, une roulotte colorée attira son regard. Elle semblait plus grande que les autres et des marionnettes étaient posées sur le rebord des petites fenêtres. Il semblait évident que cet habitacle appartenait à Clopin.

Phoebus prit Clopin et l'installa à l'intérieur, Alison descendit à son tour et le suivit de près. Elle était inquiète et elle ressentait un sentiment étrange, une sorte de malaise.

Le capitaine des gardes allongea le bohémien sur le lit deux places qui trônait dans la pièce. Alison s'assit immédiatement à coté de lui et commença à ôter le haut de Clopin pour voir sa blessure de plus près. Esméralda était partit au fond de la roulotte pour revenir avec des serviettes et une cuve d'eau. Phoebus semblait gêner de la situation, il regardait simplement les femmes faire. La jeune bohémienne posa les fournitures à coté d'Alison.

« -Voilà des serviettes et de quoi nettoyer la plaie. Expliqua Esméralda dans l'urgence.

-Elle risque de s'infecter, est-ce que tu as de l'alcool ? demanda la jeune femme.

-Je vais en chercher. »

Esméralda quitta la pièce en prenant son mari avec elle, mais avant qu'elle puisse fermer la porte derrière eux, Alison la rappela.

« -Esmé !

-Oui ?

-Merci pour ce que vous avez fait, tous les deux. »

La bohémienne afficha un sourire bienveillant, elle aimait vraiment Alison.

« -Prend soin de lui, je reviens »

Et elle quitta la pièce pour de bon. Alison appliqua une serviette humide sur le front de Clopin pour faire baisser sa fièvre, elle caressa ses cheveux tendrement comme pour le rassurer. Il avait les yeux clos, il semblait paisible. La jeune femme sortit de sa contemplation et trempa une autre serviette dans le bac d'eau, elle entreprit de nettoyer la plaie. Etrangement, la blessure avait beaucoup saigné mais n'était pas profonde, elle allait soigner assez vite.

Occupée dans sa tache, elle repensa aux événements qui l'avaient conduit là. Comment son père pouvait être aussi violent ? Comment avait-il put réagir aussi mal ? Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Clopin avait faillit mourir, tout cela parce qu'il avait voulu la protéger, la protéger de son propre père. Elle repensa alors à leur première rencontre, là aussi, il l'avait protégé de son père. Alors qu'elle était en pleine réflexion, elle n'entendit pas frapper à la porte, aussi elle fut surprise de voir Esméralda entrer avec de l'alcool et des bandages. La jeune bohémienne l'aida à panser Clopin puis resta un peu a coté d'Alison.

« -Je suis navré de ce qu'il s'est passé. Déclara Alison.

-Ce n'était pas ta faute…

-Je sais mais je me sens responsable.

-Tu ne devrais pas… Clopin a de la chance de t'avoir, regarde, tu es là pour lui, tu fais tout ce que tu peux pour l'aider. »

Alison savait qu'Esméralda avait raison mais le sentiment que tout était de sa faute ne voulait pas la quitter. Mais il n'y avait pas que ce sentiment, elle avait l'impression de connaitre ces lieux, d'être déjà venu.

« -Esmé… Tu ne m'a jamais vu avant… avant ça ? demanda-t-elle hésitante.

-Comment ça ?

-J'ai l'impression de déjà-vu, certain endroit de cette cour ne me sont pas totalement inconnu et pourtant, c'est impossible, je n'ai jamais mis les pieds ici avant aujourd'hui.

-Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas d'explication… peut-être es-tu juste fatiguée et que ton esprit te joue des tours ?

-Peut-être… répondit Alison sans conviction. »

La jeune femme reporta son attention sur Clopin, il était maintenant bandé et recouvert d'une couverture. En le voyant ainsi, inerte alors qu'il est de nature si joyeuse et joueuse, Alison ne put retenir une larme. Elle l'essuya bien vite d'un revers de main pour ne pas que la bohémienne la voit. Cependant, elle la vit quand même, elle passa une main réconfortante dans le dos de son amie mais elle ne pouvait plus retenir ses sanglots alors elle la prit dans ses bras pour l'apaiser.

Après avoir versé ses larmes, Alison se sentit un peu moins oppressée par les événements, Esméralda devait s'en aller, elle devait prévenir le peuple gitan, leur expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle conseilla à son amie de se reposer quelques temps car elle avait vraiment l'air exténué, Alison ne refusa pas. Alors elle s'allongea a coté de Clopin et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Hélas, ce ne fut pas un sommeil réparateur, mais son repos sans rêves se transforma vite en cauchemar. Elle entendit des rires d'enfants, encore cette même musique gitane, elle vit des enfants qui jouait ensemble et une belle jeune femme qui les surveillait de loin. Alison sentit un sentiment de bien-être l'envahir avant de vite être remplacé par la peur et la panique. Des flammes, elle ne voyait que des flammes, il y en avait partout. Elle entendit des cris mais elle ne se préoccupait que de celui de la jeune femme, elle criait à l'aide. Elle allait périr dans les flammes.

Alison se redressa dans le lit en un sursaut. Elle avait le souffle court et de la sueur froide qui coulait sur son front, jamais elle n'avait fait un cauchemar si effrayant. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, où avait-elle bien put aller chercher un cauchemar pareille ?

« -Et si ce n'était pas un cauchemar ? murmura-t-elle »

Elle se leva pour aller prendre un verre d'eau, mais toujours bouleversée par son mauvais rêve, elle décida de se changer les idées et de se promener dans la Cour. La jeune femme fut d'abord réservée, elle regardait sans trop approcher puis, la curiosité pris le dessus et elle alla au devant des habitants pour leur parler. Elle passa devant une vieille femme qui la regarda longuement, Alison se sentit mal à l'aise sous son regard insistant.

« -Je peux vous aider ? demanda-t-elle

-Non, mais moi je peux t'aider. Répondit la vieille femme.

-Moi ? Je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire…

-En es-tu sûre ? De nombreuses questions te tourmentent, je le vois. Assied toi et je te donnerais des réponses. »

Alison hésita un instant, elle ne croyait pas aux diseuses de bonne aventure et d'autres chose dans ce genre, cependant, la vieille femme avait vu juste et elle avait besoin de réponses. Elle alla alors s'assoir en face de la femme.

« -Tu sembles perdue mon enfant, ton passé te poursuit sans même que tu t'en rendes compte.

-Mon passé ?

-Oui, les questions que tu te pose, elles sont toutes dues à ton passé.

-Mais comment puis-je y répondre alors ?

-Ne t'es-tu jamais dit que la clef de ton problème était celle qui t'a mis au monde ?

-M-Ma mère ?! En quoi ma mère est-elle concernée ? demanda Alison

-A toi d'éclaircir cette part d'ombre. »

La vieille femme n'avait visiblement plus envie de parler car elle rentra sous sa tente. Alison était encore plus confuse, elle n'avait jamais rien su à propos de sa mère, peut-être était-ce pour cela que son père ne lui parlait jamais d'elle.

Alors qu'elle se leva, toujours dans ses pensées désordonnées, des enfants qui jouaient la percutèrent. Ils s'excusèrent mais Alison ne leur en voulait pas, elle attrapa leur balle et se mit à jouer avec eux. Elle passa une bonne demi-heure à courir après eux, elle s'amusait bien et ne pensait plus à rien.

Cependant, elle entendit quelqu'un appeler son nom, elle se retourna et vit au loin Esméralda. Elle leva un sourcil comme pour lui demander ce qu'il y avait, alors Esméralda qui était assez loin d'elle fit signe du coté de la roulotte de Clopin. C'est là qu'Alison vit le bohémien descendre les escaliers. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, il était là, bien vivant et il se dirigeait vers elle. Elle lâcha le ballon qu'elle avait dans les mains et se mit à courir vers Clopin. Elle parcourra la distance qui les séparer pour se jeter dans ses bras. Clopin gémit sous le choc du poids d'Alison contre lui mais ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« -Oh, j'ai eu tellement peur ! Je suis tellement, tellement désolée ! s'écria Alison en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de Clopin.

-Ca va aller, je vais bien ! déclara-t-il. Eh, regardes-moi. Je vais bien, et ce n'est pas ta faute !

-Espèce d'idiot ! Gémit Alison en se moquant de lui. Ne fait plus jamais ça, c'était suicidaire !

-Je n'allais pas le laisser te frapper ! Se défendit Clopin mais Alison ne fit que resserrer son étreinte. »

Alison se détacha enfin de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux. Clopin s'était réveiller et avait découvert avec surprise qu'il était toujours en vie. On l'avait soigné et il aurait pu mettre sa main à coupée que s'était Alison qui l'avait fait. Il n'avait eut qu'une envie, celle de la revoir. Alors quand il sortit de sa roulotte et qu'il l'a vit courir vers lui, son cœur s'arrêta, elle semblait si heureuse de le revoir et l'avoir dans ses bras était le plus beau cadeau que le dieu pouvait lui faire. Il était presque certain que lorsqu'il était semi-conscient, elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. Il lui saisit la main et la serra pour la réconforter. Esméralda qui regardait la scène était heureuse pour les deux d'entre eux, ils avaient l'air si bien ensemble.

Alison regarda Clopin avec un nouveau sourire, elle était soulagée. Elle voulait passer le plus de temps qu'elle pouvait avec lui avant de réfléchir à ce qu'elle devrait faire avec son père. Elle ne voulait pas y penser, pas maintenant, elle voulait profiter de l'instant présent.

« -Alors, la Cour des Miracles ? demanda-t-elle curieuse

-Oui, magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? Notre repère. Expliqua Clopin.

-Et comment ça marche ? Vous êtes un peuple libre ou vous avez un chef ?

-On a un roi. Répondit malicieusement le bohémien. D'ailleurs, il va devoir aller parler à ses sujets pour les rassurer. »

Puis il se dirigea vers la scène. Alison le suivit un peu confuse quand elle le vit soudainement monter les premières marches, elle eut un déclic. Elle lui tira le bras pour le faire revenir a ses coté et le regarda avec stupéfaction mais toujours avec un sourire.

« -Attends, t'es en train de me dire que c'est toi le roi ?!

-Le Roi des Gitans. Confirma-t-il

-Oh… Wow ! Eh bien ! Je suis amie avec le roi des gitans ! S'exclama-t-elle »

Clopin éclata d'un rire doux avant de lui embrasser le front et de repartir sur scène. Alison resta figer quelques instants. Il venait de l'embrasser. Bon, ce n'était pas un vrai baiser mais un baiser tout de même. Elle se sentit rougir un peu. Pendant que le Roi parlait à son peuple, la jeune femme le regardait, perdue dans ses pensés. Elle ne savait plus réellement où elle en était. Lorsque Clopin était sortit de l'eau, elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait, elle ne savait pas s'il l'avait entendu. Elle ne savait pas si elle voulait qu'il l'ait entendu ou non. Elle l'aimait, c'est vrai mais et s'il ne ressentait pas la même chose ? C'était surement ridicule, il venait de la protéger en y laissant presque sa vie et puis il était si gentil avec elle et il y avait ce baiser sur le front… Il l'aimait alors ? Mais comment pourraient-ils vivre ensemble sans être constamment en danger à cause de son père ? Elle décida alors d'oublier son père pour un moment et de parler à Clopin de ses sentiments.

Lorsque le discours du roi fut finit, Clopin la rejoignit et lui pris la main. Il semblait à Alison que depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, il ne la lâchait plus, elle en était heureuse. Elle allait lui dire qu'elle voulait lui parler mais elle fut devancer.

« -J'aimerais qu'on aille dans ma roulotte, j'ai besoin de te parler, en privé. Déclara-t-il.

-Euh, oui, bien sûr. Je voulais te parler aussi. »

Ils se dirigèrent dans l'habitat de Clopin. Le gitan tournait le dos à la jeune femme, il semblait nerveux et agité. Alison resta silencieuse derrière lui mais elle commençait à s'inquiéter. Clopin lui fit enfin face mais ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Il agitait ses mains dans le vide comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire avec elles. Il décida finalement de se lancer.

« -Alison. Commença-t-il solennellement. Je… Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, je ne suis plus le même… Ce que je veux dire c'est que te rencontrer m'a fait le plus grand bien, tu m'as changé. On se connait depuis quelques temps à présent, et les moments que j'ai passé avec toi ont été merveilleux ! S'exclama-t-il en guettant les réactions de la jeune femme.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Sourit la jeune femme.

-Si j'ai voulu t'emmener sur le pont ce soir là, c'était pour te parler. J'avais quelque chose d'important à t'avouer. »

Il y eut un silence. Clopin avait peur de continuer mais maintenant qu'il s'était lancé, il devait terminer. Alison, elle, pressentait ce qu'allait dire le gitan et attendait avec impatience que ces mots sortent de sa bouche.

« -Je t'aime. Termina Clopin dans un souffle fragile. »

Clopin avait enfin réussit à le dire mais les battements de son cœur ne s'étaient pas calmer pour autant. A présent, il appréhendait la réaction de la jeune femme. Il la regarda dans les yeux pour voir qu'elle affichait un grand sourire. Alison était aux anges, enfin elle savait qu'il l'aimait en retour. Prise dans un élan de joie, elle afficha un grand sourire, s'approcha de lui, se colla contre sa poitrine, se mit sur la pointes des pieds et posa délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Le baiser était doux et tendre, il avait néanmoins surpris le gitan. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Cependant, la surprise s'estompa bien vite et il fondit dans le baiser. Il passa ses bras autour de la jeune femme et la rapprocha de lui si cela était encore possible. Ils remuèrent les lèvres lentement, savourant le goût de l'autre, se chamaillant doucement. Quand ils se séparèrent pour reprendre de l'air, Clopin était perdu dans les sensations. Si on lui avait demandé son nom à ce moment, il aurait été incapable de répondre. Alison, elle, avait des étincelles dans les yeux, elle était heureuse.

« -Je t'aime aussi. Chuchota-t-elle en se mordant un peu la lèvre. »

Ils restèrent là un moment sans bouger, dans les bras de l'autre avec un sentiment de sécurité et de bien-être.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu, à la prochaine ! N'hesitez pas à laisser un petit comm' !


	8. Hantée par le passé

**Chapitre 7**

**Hantée par le passé**

* * *

**_P_**lusieurs jours ont passé et Alison commençait à s'adapter à la vie de bohémien. Elle l'appréciait même. Sa relation avec Clopin avait été exposée au grand jour, et se portait bien. Tous les deux étaient heureux avec l'autre. Alison vivait dans la roulotte de son amant et passait ses journées avec lui. Cependant, tout n'était pas toujours tout rose car la jeune femme était encore tourmentée par ces cauchemars. Ceux-ci devenaient de plus en plus violents.

Cette nuit encore, Alison s'agita dans le lit aux cotés de Clopin. Elle revoyait toujours les flammes envahirent la Cour des Miracles, il y avait toujours cette jeune femme qui était prise au piège. Elle hurlait et appelait à l'aide mais Alison ne pouvait pas bouger pour l'aider. Des gardes du roi était venu pour éteindre le feu mais c'était trop tard, la jeune femme était morte.

Alison se redressa brusquement en criant de peur. Elle avait la respiration saccadée et difficile et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Clopin avait été réveillé par ses cris, il se redressa lui aussi et prit immédiatement Alison dans ses bras en la berçant. Il caressait ses cheveux et embrassait le haut de sa tête pour la consoler.

« -C'est rien, c'est fini. Je suis là. Murmura-t-il en la berçant dans ses bras. »

Quand Alison arrêta un peu de pleurer, Clopin se détacha d'elle pour allumer une bougie sur la table de chevet. Il se retourna vers elle et la reprit dans ses bras. Alison s'était calmée à son contact, elle le faisait toujours. Mais elle était toujours perturbée par son cauchemar.

« -Encore ce même cauchemar ? demanda le gitan.

-Chaque nuit, la même scène… murmura-t-elle.

-Tu veux m'en parler ? proposa-t-il.

-Je… Je suis dans la cour de Miracles. Il y a des enfants qui jouent et une jeune femme qui les surveillent. Puis un incendie ce déclare et la jeune femme est prise au piège dans les flammes. Je veux l'aider mais je ne peux pas bouger. Elle meurt à chaque fois… Mais le pire c'est que cette jeune femme me semble si familière, j'ai l'impression de la connaitre mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir… »

Clopin fredonna doucement en écoutant Alison. Il voulait la réconforter mais ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait faire de plus… Puis il réfléchît à ce qu'avait dit la jeune femme. Un incendie ? Pourquoi cela lui semblait familier ? Il n'osa pas le dire à Alison mais comptait résoudre ce problème dès le lendemain.

« -Tu devrais essayer de te rendormir.

-Je sais. Mais j'ai peur. »

Clopin resserra son emprise sur elle et la jeune femme ferma les yeux dans le confort. Ils s'allongèrent ainsi tout les deux enlacé, les bras de Clopin qui semblait la protéger de tout. Puis, alors qu'Alison avait fermé les yeux et tentait de se rendormir, elle entendit le jeune homme fredonner. Il se mit à chanter une chanson douce qu'il avait lui-même écrit.

**_Dors, mon amour, dors_**

**_Mon amour, dors, il pleut dehors_**

**_Dors encore…_**

**_Il n'est pas tard et le matin_**

**_S'est perdu sur son chemin_**

**_Il nous reste quelques heures_**

**_Avant que la nuit ne meure_**

**_Dors, mon amour, dors_**

**_Mon amour, dors, il pleut dehors_**

**_Dors encore…_**

**_Il n'est pas tout à fait demain_**

**_Rien ne presse ce matin_**

**_Il nous reste quelques heures_**

**_De quiétude et de tiédeur_**

Clopin ne finit pas sa berceuse car il sentit la respiration lente et régulière d'Alison. Elle s'était de nouveau endormie. En la voyant ainsi, sereine et calme, il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire tendrement. A son tour, il ferma les yeux et laissa Morphée le guider dans son sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, Clopin se réveilla avec la jeune femme recroquevillée contre sa poitrine, profondément endormie. Il déposa un doux baiser sur sa tête et tenta de se lever sans réveiller Alison.

Il était heureux avec elle, il l'aimait passionnément et elle l'aimait en retour, il ne voulait rien de plus que cela. Alison a été celle qui lui a permis de donner un sens à sa vie et de ne plus désespérer sur sa situation de gitan. Cependant, il y avait une part d'ombre dans son bonheur. Alison était la fille d'un homme de pouvoir et de haut-rang, elle était habituée à vivre dans le luxe et tout ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir était une roulotte dans les égouts de Paris ! Il voulait faire tellement plus pour elle, il avait parfois l'impression qu'il ne la méritait pas.

Il balaya ces idées de ses pensées et alla s'habiller. Aujourd'hui, il avait un objectif précis : stopper les cauchemars d'Alison. Pour cela, il ne savait pas réellement comment s'y prendre, mais quand la jeune femme lui avait raconté son rêve la nuit précédente, cela lui avait paru familier. Elle avait parlé d'un incendie, et étrangement, il avait un souvenir très vague de flammes.

Ne pouvant se souvenir exactement, il avait décidé d'aller voir la doyenne de la Cours. C'était une femme assez âgée à présent, elle avait été parmi les premiers à vivre ici et elle connaissait tous les potins des environs.

Il sortit de sa roulotte assez tôt, sans faire le moindre bruit, laissant ainsi la jeune femme récupérer de sa nuit agitée. Clopin se dirigea directement à l'autre bout de la Cour. Il était décidé et rien ne pourrait l'empêcher d'avoir des réponses.

Il arriva devant la roulotte de la personne souhaitée. C'était une caravane très décorée et colorée. Des breloques pendaient après les portes et les fenêtres. Clopin frappa sur le boit peint et attendit. Une voix aigue et rauque se fit soudainement entendre.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda la vieille femme en sortant. Oh, Clopin, c'est toi. Que veux-tu ?

-J'aimerais te parler d'Alison.

-Ah, la jeune femme, l'élue de ton cœur. Eh bien, que veux-tu savoir ?

-Elle a des cauchemars de plus en plus fréquent et violent. Elle dit se voir à la Cour des Miracles et qu'un incendie tue une jeune femme.

-Ca a déjà commencé… C'est arrivé plus tôt que je ne le pensais… marmonna la vieille.»

Clopin ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il était, à vrai dire, très confus à cause du comportement de la doyenne. Elle semblait savoir ce qu'il ce passait. Il voulait lui demander mais la vieille dame ne cessait de remuer dans tous les sens en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Clopin ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'elle disait mais il pouvait entendre des bribes de « pauvre enfant » « souvenirs »…

Ne supportant plus cette mascarade et voulant, au plus vite, des réponses pour libéré sa bien aimée de ses cauchemars, il prit fermement la femme par le bras pour la stopper dans ses mouvement et capter son attention.

« -Tu sais ce qu'il ce passe. Je veux aider Alison alors dis-moi ce que tu sais. Ordonna-t-il.

-Elle est hanté par son passé… fut la seule réponse qu'il obtenu.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Parle plus clairement !

-Je ne peux pas. Pas ici, pas comme ça. La pauvre enfant… Elle doit connaitre son passé pour trouver les réponses à ses nombreuse questions. Sa mère est la clef de cette énigme. Amène-moi la fille dès que tu le peux. Le plus vite sera le mieux. Il faut que je lui rappel son histoire… »

Ce que disait la vieille femme n'avait aucun sens, du moins, c'est ce que pensait le Roi des Gitans. Il avait du mal à la suivre, elle parlait vite et de façons précipitée. Mais dans tout ce nuage de mot, il avait tout de même compris qu'elle pourrait aider Alison. C'était tout ce qu'il lui importait.

« -Tu dis que si je te l'amène, tu pourra l'aider ? demanda-t-il pour être sûr.

-Je peux l'aider à se souvenir. Mais je ne sais pas comment elle réagira à ses années cachées. »

Clopin hocha la tête et reparti. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Ces années cachées ? Son passé ? Et sa mère ? Il secoua la tête et se redirigea vers sa roulotte où dormais encore Alison.

Il entra discrètement et vit que la jeune femme était toujours enroulée dans les couvertures, bien endormie. Elle avait l'air détendue et sereine. Ses cheveux étaient éparpillé et désordonné, lui donnant un air un peu sauvageon. Clopin ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement au spectacle qu'elle lui offrait depuis plusieurs jours. Cette réalisation lui fit chaud au cœur.

Cette jeune femme était toute à lui et il en était tellement heureux qu'exprimer sa joie lui était impossible tant elle était grande. Il alla doucement s'assoir sur le bord du lit, près de la jeune femme et lui caressa tendrement et délicatement les cheveux.

Alison, sentant une présence à ses cotés, émergea lentement de son sommeil léger. Elle prit une grande inspiration et papillonna des paupières pour s'habituer à la lueur du jour. Une fois cela fait, elle vit le visage lumineux et souriant de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle se dit qu'elle n'aurait pas pu avoir un meilleur réveil.

« -Bonjour belle demoiselle. Salua-t-il d'une voix suave.

-Mmm. Bonjour. Murmura-t-elle, encore endormie.

-Tu as pu te reposer ?

-Un peu…

-J'ai réfléchit a tes cauchemars… commença le gitan. Cela ne peut pas continuer ainsi. Tu es épuisé et cela te ronge, je le vois.

-Mais que peut-on y faire ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant.

-J'ai demandé de l'aide à une vieille femme. Elle pratique plusieurs formes de magie et de cultes anciens. Elle dit pouvoir t'aider. Elle sait d'où vient ton problème.

-Elle t'a dit que la clef de mon problème était ma mère… ? demanda-t-elle.

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-Je l'ai déjà rencontré, quand tu étais inconscient. Je lui ai parlé et elle m'a dit des choses que je ne suis pas sure d'avoir comprise. Des sortes d'énigme… Je crois qu'elle sait ce qu'il 'arrive mais qu'elle ne veut pas me le dire. Parce que c'est à moi de le découvrir.

-Tu devrais aller la voir.

-D'accord, mais… J'aimerais que tu m'accompagne. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais découvrir, ça me fait peur…

-Je serais là, à tes cotés, je ne te laisse pas.

-Promis ?

-Promis. »

Avec un baiser tendre, le gitan s'en alla prendre un verre d'eau et de quoi manger pour l'offrir à Alison comme petit déjeuner tandis que celle-ci allait se laver et se préparer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes gens se retrouvaient devant la roulotte de la vieille femme. Alison avait la main dans celle de son amant et la serrait fortement. Elle avait peur et appréhendait ce qu'elle allait apprendre. Tout ses souvenirs avec sa mère avait été effacé de sa mémoire car elle était trop petite pour se souvenir de quoique ce soit. De plus, son père ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Il avait catégoriquement refusé de l'évoquer sans jamais donner de raison à sa fille. Pourquoi tant de secret ? Pourquoi sa mère était si lié à ses problème ?

La réponse était de l'autre coté de la porte.

Elle entra et fut immédiatement accueillit par la vieille femme.

« -Entre mon enfant, entre…

-Vous… Vous avez dit que vous pouviez m'aider ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je le peux, en effet. Mais, assied donc toi là. »

Alison obéit docilement et s'assit en s'assurant que Clopin était a coté d'elle. Celui-ci lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

« -Bien, commençons. Déclara la vieille. Laisse-moi te poser cette question : Sais-tu qui était ta mère ?

-Non, je l'ignore. Qu'est-ce que cela à voir avec mes cauchemars ?

-Cela a tout à voir !

-Je ne comprends pas…

-C'est de ta mère que tu rêve…

-Vous voulez dire que la femme que je vois périr dans les flammes chaque nuit est ma mère ? »

La vieille femme hocha la tête pour valider ses propos. Alison était confuse, mais aussi terriblement triste. Des larmes se formèrent aux coins de ses yeux mais jamais elles ne tombèrent. Clopin passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour la réconforter.

« -Je ne sais rien de ma mère. Toute ma vie, on ma caché les circonstances de sa mort, je n'ai plus aucun souvenir d'elle. Mais vous… Vous, vous la connaissiez. Vous savez des choses. Dites-les-moi Ordonna-t-elle.

-En effet, je connaissais ta mère.

-S'il vous plait, cessez de parler par énigme et racontez moi ce que vous savez. Plaida-t-elle.

-Elle a raison. Intervint Clopin. S'en est assez de ces cachoteries.

-Bien, je vais vous racontez. Il y a plusieurs années, une jeune gitane vivait dans cette cour. Elle était belle mais terriblement fougueuse. Cette jeune femme, du nom de Gaïa, n'aimait pas la loi qui séparait les bohémiens des autre Parisiens. Elle ne comprenait pas en quoi ils étaient différents d'eux. Et curieuse comme elle l'était, elle ne put s'empêcher de transgresser les lois pour côtoyer les gens de la ville sans être jugée. Elle se déguisait en jeune parisienne, tout a fait banale et se promenait dans les rues. Un jour, elle rencontra un jeune homme dont elle tomba éperdument amoureuse. Seulement, cet homme était un homme de loi, un général des gardes. Elle ne pouvait donc pas lui avouer ses origines. Elle ne lui révéla jamais sa véritable identité et continua son idylle. Seulement, elle tomba enceinte. Refusant de priver son enfant de ses coutumes gitane, elle se glissa discrètement dans la Cours de Miracle pour baigner sa fille dans cet univers…. »

Alison était concentrée et ne perdait pas une miette du récit de la vieille femme.

« -C'est pour ça que j'ai reconnu la Cours quand je suis arrivé ici… déclara-t-elle.

-Et c'est pour cela que j'avais l'impression de te connaitre. Ajouta Clopin.

-Pardon ?

-Je me souviens de tout ça. Quand nous étions petits, nous jouions ensemble… expliqua-t-il vaguement. »

Et en effet, Alison avait un vague souvenir d'un garçon ressemblant énormément a Clopin jouer avec elle. Au fur et à mesure que la femme parlait, Alison retrouver des bribes de souvenirs depuis si longtemps enfuit dans son subconscient.

« -Que c'est-il passé ensuite ? demanda-t-elle.

-Ton père voyait que sa femme lui cachait des choses, il avait des doutes alors il décida de la suivre. Quand il remarqua qu'elle disparaissait dans les catacombes de Paris, l'inquiétude le gagna. Il prit alors quelques hommes avec lui et ils suivirent la jeune femme et son enfant. Ta mère était venue rendre visite a ses amies se jour là et elle t'avait laissé jouer avec les tiens. Seulement quand ton père arriva avec ses hommes, la panique fut totale. Les gitans crurent qu'ils venaient pour les arrêter. Dans l'agitation, des bougies tombèrent au sol et un incendie se déclara. Ta mère mourut se jour-là.

-Je… Je m'en souviens maintenant. Murmura Alison, les yeux dans le vide. »

Tout ceci n'était en fait, qu'un accident. Un simple accident qu'avait involontairement provoqué son père. Etait-ce pour cela qu'il ne lui en avait jamais parler ? Parce qu'il ce sentait responsable ? Malgré la tragique histoire qu'on venait de lui conter, la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la joie. Elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle était une gitane ! De plus, elle savait maintenant pourquoi son père était si renfermé et dur. Et elle savait d'où venait cette haine pour les gitans ! Tout faisait sens à présent.

La jeune femme se leva, remercia chaleureusement la vieille femme et sortie de la roulotte, suivit par Clopin. Une fois à l'extérieur, la jeune femme avait le regard dans le vide et les bras croisé sur sa poitrine. Clopin s'inquiétait pour elle. Elle venait d'apprendre beaucoup de chose sur elle et son passé, il ne savait pas comment elle allait le prendre.

« -Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, je crois. Répondit-elle. Je comprends tellement de chose maintenant. La haine de mon père pour les gitans, son envie de me protéger, son comportement dur et ferme… Mais ce n'est pas ce qui a réellement retenue mon attention…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?

-Ma mère était une gitane ! Ce qui veut dire que j'ai des origines bohémiennes. Du sang gitan coule dans mes veines ! Le peuple que j'admire tant est en faite ma famille ! S'exclama-t-elle, heureuse. »

Clopin ne put s'empêcher de sourire a ce fait. Ils n'étaient pas si différent les uns des autres finalement.

« -Il faut que j'aille parler à mon père…

-Maintenant ?

-Je ne peux pas attendre… J'ai besoin de m'expliquer avec lui.

-D'accord, mais sois prudente.

-Promis. »

Avec un baiser chaste, la jeune femme s'en alla vers la surface. Elle avait besoin de remettre les choses au clair.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 7, j'espère que cela vous aura plu ! A bientôt !


	9. La fin d'une histoire

Chapitre 8

La fin d'une histoire

**_A_**lison ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Alors qu'elle traversait les catacombes du repère des gitans pour remonter à la surface, la jeune femme réfléchissait sur ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Il fallait qu'elle parle avec son père, qu'elle lui dise qu'elle savait tout à présent et qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas pour ce qui était arrivé à sa mère. Il fallait qu'elle essaye de le raisonner et de lui montrer que les gitans ne sont pas les fautifs dans cette histoire…

Alors qu'elle sortit de la cachette, elle sentit un courant d'air froid lui caresser la joue. Il était encore tôt le matin et il faisait frais ces temps-ci. Alors que la jeune femme essayait difficilement de remettre la pierre tombale qui cachait l'enter de la cour des miracles a sa place, une main se plaqua sur sa bouche et une autre saisit fermement ses mains.

La peur et la panique envahirent immédiatement la jeune femme, elle essaya de crier et de se débattre. Elle essaya de se défaire de cette emprise soudaine et inattendue en vain. La personne qui la détenait était trop forte, elle n'arrivait à rien. Mais elle voulait savoir qui l'avait attrapé, qui et pourquoi. Elle chercha du regard, dans la pénombre du matin, qui était son ou ses agresseurs. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur une forme qu'elle ne connaissait que trop. Son cœur rata un battement et son sang se glaça dans ses veines quand elle reconnut l'homme qui était devant elle.

C'était son père. Son père était venu avec plusieurs de ces hommes pour retrouver sa fille et l'arracher des griffes de ce gitan. Il l'avait cherché pendant plusieurs jours mais n'avait rien trouvé. Malgré la colère qu'il ressentait, il était inquiet pour son unique fille, il avait alors placé des espions dans la ville. Et la veille, l'un d'eux avait affirmé avoir trouvé la cachette des bohémiens. Alexius avait alors sauté sur l'occasion et avait ordonné à plusieurs de ses hommes de l'accompagner.

Alison, les yeux écarquillés, regardait son père se tenir droit devant elle, le regard sombre. Voulant à tout prix s'expliquer et avoir des explications avant que la situation ne dégénère encore, elle mordit la main de l'homme qui l'empêcher de parler. Celui-ci la libéra en poussant un cri de douleur.

« -Père ! Que faites-vous ? demanda-t-elle, apeuré et paniquée.

-Je prends soin de toi.

-Quoi ? Père, il faut que cela cesse !

-Tu as raison, cela doit cesser et c'est ce que je compte faire. Je t'ai cherché, j'ai cru t'avoir perdue. Mais maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, ce gitan ne pourra plus jamais revenir t'embobiner.

-Quoi ? Non ! Père ! Écoutez-moi ! »

Elle était sur le point de tout expliquer, de dire tout ce qu'elle savait, que tout était pardonné mais un bâillon vint capturer sa bouche et l'en empêcha. Alison se débâtit un peu et essaya de parler a travers le tissu, mais ses paroles déformé n'arrivèrent jamais aux oreilles de son père.

Celui-ci se détourna de sa fille, ce spectacle l'affligeait. Le remord montait en lui, il était inhumain de traiter sa propre progéniture ainsi, cela le rendait triste et honteux, mais c'était le seul moyen de l'éloigner de ce gitan. Si elle restait avec lui, il n'y aurait que de mauvaises répercutions, les gitans étaient mauvais, il ne le savait que trop bien, il les haïssait, il devait éloigner sa fille de cette vermine à tout prix.

« -Ramenez-là dans sa chambre. Ordonna-t-il à deux de ses hommes. Et veillez à ce qu'elle y reste jusqu'à mon retour. »

Alison grogna dans son bâillon, essayant de dire quelque chose mais elle fut ignorer et diriger vers une calèche.

« -Vous, allez me le chercher. Ordonna Alexius. »

Plusieurs hommes descendirent dans les catacombes que dissimulait la pierre tombale et quelques minutes plus tard, ils remontèrent avec Clopin. Celui-ci était enchainer aux mains et aux chevilles et avait la bouche entravé. Il essayait de se libéré, de se débattre, mais il savait que c'était inutile avec ses liens de fer. Cependant, il arrêta tous mouvements quand il vit Alexius, le père de son amante.

Le général des gardes s'approcha du gitan, lentement, de son allure ténébreuse qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

« -Tu m'a volé ma fille, vermine. Ta race ma déjà pris ma femme, je ne la laisserais pas prendre ma fille aussi. Tu vas payer de ta vie pour ton erreur. Demain, tu seras décapité. »

Clopin sentit son sang se glacer et ses yeux s'écarquiller. Il allait mourir et il n'arrivait pas à s'échapper. Il n'y avait aucune issue cette fois.

Le jeune homme fut violemment pousser par les hommes de la garde et fut mené à son cachot.

Là-bas, Clopin resta assis dans la pénombre. Il ne restait que quelques heures avant que le jour ne se lève complètement. Son exécution se fera à midi tapante et devant toute la population de Paris. A vrai dire, il s'en fichait un peu. Tout ce qui lui importait était Alison.

Il ne pourrait pas lui dire adieux, la jeune femme avait surement été emmenée par son père. Il s'inquiétait pour elle plus que pour lui. Alexius était sévère et s'emportait vite dans sa colère. Quelle vie allait-il offrir à sa fille ? Allait-elle rester enfermée toute sa vie ? Allait-il l'obliger à se marier à un homme de bonne famille ?

Après tout, peut-être que c'était mieux ainsi… Il n'était qu'un gitan, un homme qui n'avait pas de maison, pas de richesse, pas d'avenir. Qu'aurait-il pu offrir à cette belle jeune femme qui promettait d'être une personne brillante et incroyable. Peut-être qu'un garçon de bonne famille, c'était ce qu'il lui fallait. Quelqu'un qui pourrait la couvrir de bijoux et autre toilette. Quelqu'un qui pourrait veiller sur elle, lui éviter les ennuis et l'aimer comme il le fallait.

Mais dieu que cette pensée était douloureuse. Il aimait Alison plus qu'il aimait la vie et la liberté et il ferait n'importe quoi pour la rendre heureuse. Les classes sociales, simplement des noms pour vous ranger par catégories. Pourquoi personne ne voulait voir que chaque être sur terre était similaire ?

Clopin poussa un long soupir. Ces réflexions lui donnaient mal à la tête et au cœur. Est-ce qu'il allait manquer à Alison ? Il espérait qu'au moins, après sa mort, la jeune femme vivrait heureuse.

De son coté, Alison venait d'être jetée violemment dans sa chambre. La jeune femme, sous la force du geste, tomba à genoux. Elle eut à peine le temps de se remettre sur pied et de se jeter sur la porte pour constater qu'elle était déjà fermée à clef.

La jeune femme martela la porte de ses poings et hurla pour qu'on lui ouvre. Mais après deux minutes, personne ne vint ouvrir, elle comprit alors que personne ne viendrait ouvrir avant que celui qu'elle aime ne soit mort. Fatigué, nerveuse et replie d'autres émotions, la jeune femme s'adossa à la porte et se laissa glisser le long de celle-ci en laissant échapper de gros sanglots.

Pourquoi la vie était-elle si compliquée et cruelle ? Elle aimait Clopin et il l'a rendait heureuse, pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit d'être ensemble ? Tout simplement parce que son père haïssait les gitans. Tout cela à cause d'un accident ! Il fallait qu'elle parle à son père, qu'elle lui ouvre les yeux et qu'elle le fasse sortir de sa folie avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Avant qu'il ne tue Clopin. Elle le savait, elle avait entendue les hommes de son père parler dans la calèche. Elle savait qu'il avait prévu de le décapiter sur la place de Notre-Dame aujourd'hui. Elle devait trouver un moyen d'empêcher cela. Mais comment ? Elle était enfermée dans cette chambre sans pouvoir rien faire. Le jour était levé et il ne lui restait que peu de temps pour sauver celui qu'elle aime.

Elle essuya ses larmes. Pleurer n'allait pas arranger les choses, il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse et vite. Elle se releva et marcha dans sa chambre pour l'aider à penser plus vite. Faire les cents pas ne l'aidait pas vraiment mais cela la calmait et l'occupait. Soudain, un rayon de soleil apparut et éblouit la jeune femme. Celle-ci leva la main en visière pour retrouver sa vue. C'est là qu'elle vit la fenêtre.

Une idée germa immédiatement dans sa tête. Elle se précipita vers la fenêtre, l'ouvrit et regarda en bas. C'était haut, très haut même mais c'était la seule sortie possible. Le temps passait, il fallait qu'elle fasse vite et sa robe l'empêchait de faire des mouvements vifs. Elle l'échangea contre sa tenue de bohémien, elle était bien plus à l'aise dans un pantalon. Elle défit ensuite ses draps et les noua les uns aux autres pour en faire une corde. Elle passa la corde par la fenêtre et accrocha le bout à la patte de son lit.

Prudemment mais non sans conviction, la jeune femme se pendit à la corde et commença à descendre la façade de la propre maison. Elle exerçait une prise ferme sur les draps, elle ne voulait pas tomber. Elle ne regarda pas en bas, elle ne voulait pas être prise de panique en voyant qu'elle se suspendait dans le vide. Cependant, après un moment, Alison ne sentit plus de corde sous ses pieds, elle était suspendue seulement pas la force de ses bras. Prise de panique et à bout de force, la jeune femme baissa le regard pour voir que la corde n'était pas assez longue. Il lui restait encore trois mètres à parcourir pour toucher le sol. Il était hors de question de sauter, elle allait se rompre le cou. Soudain, elle remarqua un chariot rempli de paille et de foin non loin de là où elle devait atterrir. Sa décision fut vite prise.

« -Seigneur, je jure que c'est la dernière fois que je fait une chose aussi stupide ! grommela-t-elle. »

Elle commença à se balancer dans la direction du chariot, d'abord lentement, puis avec plus d'élans, et, quand elle fut alignée avec la paille, elle lâcha tout.

La jeune femme ferma hermétiquement les yeux et poussa un petit cri de peur, prête à sentir le sol et la douleur mais a sa grande surprise, elle atterrit sur quelque chose de mou. Alison ouvrit les yeux pour constater qu'elle avait réussit et qu'elle avait atterrit en toute sécurité sur la paille.

Elle souffla un soupir de soulagement et toucha terre. Elle n'avait pas le temps de trainer, il fallait qu'elle gagne la place de Notre-Dame. Elle se mit alors à courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait.

Pendant ce temps, Alexius se dirigeait vers la cellule de son détenu, clef à la main. Quand il arriva devant la prison, il vit le bohémien accroupit, complètement avachi sur lui-même, et l'air terriblement triste. A ce moment, une émotion subtile envahit le général de garde, serait-ce du remord ? Alexius prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte de la geôle.

« -Debout. Ordonna-t-il d'une voix forte. C'est l'heure. »

Clopin se leva sans protester mais quand il passa a coté de l'homme, il le regarda dans les yeux. Alexius pouvait voir, en plus de la tristesse, de la douleur et de la colère.

« -J'espère qu'après tout ce que vous avez fait subir à votre fille, tout ce que vous lui avez caché et tout ce que vous lui avez enlevé, vous pourrez toujours vous regarder dans un miroir. Murmura sombrement Clopin. »

Alexius ne répondis rien mais les parole du gitan résonnait dans ses oreilles. Il n'avait pas tord…

Dans les rues, Alison courrait à en perdre haleine, elle devait arriver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Midi allait bientôt sonner. Seulement, les rues étaient bondées de gens, cela la ralentissait. Elle devait parfois pousser les personnes pour passer.

Alexius monta sur l'estrade où attendait un bourreau, en aiguisant sa hache. Clopin fut amené quelque secondes plus tard. Il fut placé à genoux devant une petite marche en bois. Un garde qui se trouvait derrière lui, le poussa à se pencher en avant. Son cou était maintenant sur la planche en bois. Dès qu'Alexius aurait fini de lire l'acte de condamnation du gitan, il mourra.

Alison arriva enfin sur la place, seulement quand elle regarda sur l'estrade, elle vit que Clopin était là-bas, déjà en place, à deux doits de la mort. Ce qu'elle vit aussi, c'est la foule immense qui la séparait de l'estrade. Son père arrivait à la fin de l'acte de condamnation de Clopin, elle devait agir vite. Elle prit alors une grande inspiration et se mit à courir vers la foule. Elle poussa tout le monde en leur criant de bouger, de la laisser passer.

Alexius finit de lire, le bourreau s'approcha de sa hache et la prit en main avec un sourire malsain sur son visage. Alison approchait des marches, elle y était presque.

Le bourreau leva sa hache au dessus de sa tête, Clopin ferma les yeux, attendant sa fin et juste au moment ou le bourreau allait abattre son arme sur le cou du gitan, Alison apparut et se jeta sur Clopin pour que son propre cou se trouve sur la trajectoire de la hache.

« -Non ! hurla-t-elle, à bout de souffle. »

Elle ferma les yeux. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir à comment elle allait arrêter tout ce massacre mais l'instinct, son instinct lui dicta de se jeter sur Clopin. S'il devait mourir, elle mourrait avec lui.

Le bourreau retint heureusement son coup au dernier moment et épargna les deux jeunes gens. Alexius qui avait cru perdre sa fille s'avança pour la regarder, stupéfait par ce qu'elle avait fait et ce que cela aurait pu signifier si le bourreau ne s'était pas arrêter au bon moment.

« -Alison, ôte-toi de là. Ordonna-t-il en lui prenant le bras.

-Non ! Cracha-t-elle, en s'arrachant de son emprise. »

Alison resta accrochée à Clopin qui n'osait pas se redresser mais qui avait les yeux grands ouverts, surpris par ce qu'avait fait la jeune femme. La foule était calme, surprise et confuse. Alexius respirait fortement, agacé par le comportement de sa fille et terrifié par comment cette situation allait se finir.

« -Alison, par tout les saints, enlève-toi ! ordonna-t-il à nouveau.

-Non. S'il doit mourir, je mourrais avec lui.

-Quoi ?

-Tu es capable d'enlever la vie à un innocent, sera-tu capable d'ôter la vie à ta propre fille ? demanda-t-elle.

-Cet homme n'a rien d'innocent. Il a… essaya-t-il de répondre avant que sa fille ne le coupe.

-Et quel était son crime ! hurla-t-elle. »

La jeune femme se leva pour faire face à la foule et à son père mais elle resta très proche de Clopin, elle posa une main sur son épaule.

« -est-ce parce qu'il est bohémien ?! Est-ce parce que vous les haïssez tant que vous voulez tous vous en débarrasser ou est-ce parce que j'en suis tombé amoureuse ? Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche ! »

La foule haleta, tout le monde connaissait Alexius et en était effrayé. Maintenant que sa fille lui parlait ainsi, la foule craignait ce qui allait arriver.

« - Comment oses-tu ? demanda son père, fou de rage.

-et vous ! Parlons plutôt de vous ! Comment osez-vous me cacher tant de chose ! Ma mère ! Vous ne m'avez rien dit sur elle, tout cela parce qu'elle était une gitane !

-Comment sais-tu cela ? demanda-t-il surpris, et plein de peur.

-Je sais plein de chose à présent. Je sais que vous l'avez suivi jusqu'à la Cour des Miracles et que la panique que votre venue a provoquée à déclencher un incendie auquel mère ne survivra pas. Je sais aussi que vous tenez les gitans responsables de cet accident et que depuis ce jour vous ne pouvez plus les supporter.

-Ils l'ont tué ! Accusa-t-il en hurlant.

-C'était un accident ! Personne n'est responsable ! hurla en retour la jeune femme.

-Personne ?

-Personne. Je le jure. Je ne vous en veux pas pour ce que vous avez fait. Je veux simplement que vous arrêtez de chasser des innocents pour oublier votre peine. Mère n'aurait pas voulut cela. »

Alexius regarda sa fille qui se tenait fièrement debout devant lui. Elle portait des vêtements de bohémiens, les cheveux lâchés, et la détermination encrée sur son visage. Elle ressemblait tellement à sa mère. Il réfléchit un moment et décida qu'il était tant d'arrêter de se voiler la face. Il avait tellement hait les gitans parce que Gaïa, la mère d'Alison ne lui avait jamais révélé ses origines, et qu'elle était morte entourer de son propre peuple et que personne ne l'avait sauvé. Mais lui non plus n'avait pas pu la sauver. Personne n'était réellement fautif, ce n'était qu'un désastreux accident…

« -Relâchez-le. Ordonna-t-il à un de ses gardes. »

Celui-ci regarda son général étrangement avant d'exécuter les ordres. Alison offrit un grand sourire de remerciement à son père, et dès que Clopin fut libéré, elle se jeta dans ses bras.

Tout les deux s'enlacèrent très fortement, heureux d'être en vie et d'être avec l'autre. Alison plongea sa tête la poitrine du gitant et laissa enfin couler des larmes, mais cette, ce furent des larmes de joies.

Clopin voulant la regarder dans les yeux, il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'observa. Il vit ses larmes et lui-même commença à avoir ses yeux qui s'humidifiaient.

« -Merci. Murmura-t-il.

-Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais. Promit-elle. Jamais.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il, inquiet. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête pour affirmer que oui, mais son corps la trahissait, les larmes coulaient d'elles même sur ses joues, ses mains étaient tremblante ainsi que ses jambes. C'était à peine si elle tenait debout. Clopin sourit, elle avait eu tellement peur pour lui et tellement peur d'affronter son père ainsi, devant tout le monde. Elle avait été très courageuse. Ne pouvant plus attendre, il s'empara de ses lèvres et tout les deux s'embrassèrent passionnément sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement de la foule et sous le regard attendrit d'un père qui vient de comprendre que sa fille est vraiment heureuse.

**_The end._**


End file.
